Crumbs Of Heart
by kimidori Rg-Sn
Summary: Naruto hanya siswa biasa yang menyukai ketenangan dan seorang kutu buku, kesialan akibat dari ulah iseng sahabatnya membuatnya harus berurusan dengan si kapten basket sekaligus senior garang di sekolahnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. SN, summary gaje, yang jelas sih Boy Love Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, dll**

 **Genre : romance/ humor (mebi).**

 **warning : boy x boy, maybe ooc, bacaan tidak sesuai EYD, dan segala kekurangannya.**

 **a/n : ini Cuma buat yang suka baca ff terutama Sasunaru sebagai pairingnya, jadi bagi yang anti sama boy love dan lain sebagainya jangan di baca ya…**

 **Selamat membaca.**

Part 1

"Naru-chan, kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di sisi tempat duduknya.

"Diamlah Karin, aku sedang serius membaca.'' Sahut pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu tanpa menoleh pada sosok gadis yang menyapanya, namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto siswa yang baru menduduki tahun pertama di KHS.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau baca?" tanya Karin seraya mengamati sampul buku seukuran novel itu, oh rupanya ia memang sedang membaca sebuah novel.

"Naru-chan daripada kau membaca novel seperti itu, lebih baik kau mencari pacar saja, sudah lama kan kau tak memiliki pacar." Celetuk Karin saat tak mendapat respon dari sosok pemuda kuning di depannya, jangan heran jika keduanya terlihat dekat itu karena mereka berdua memang sudah lama bersahabat.

"Memangnya ada yang mau dengan kutu buku sepertiku?" sahutnya yang membuat Karin memutar kedua matanya.

"Untuk ukuran gadis kau memang tak akan ada yang mau Naru-chan." Naruto mendelik tajam pada gadis yang kini sedang menyeringai jahil padanya, "Tapi kau akan laris jika untuk ukuran para murid lelaki disini, hahaha."

"Yak! Kau pikir aku ini dagangan heeeh." Belum sempat ia menggeplak kepala gadis itu ia baru menyadari jika Karin ternyata sudah mengambil novelnya lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Naruto dengan perasaan mengebu-gebu bangkit lalu mengejar gadis yang kini malah sengaja menantangnya gestur tubuhnya seolah mengatakan –kejar aku kalau ingin buku ini kembali-.

"Hei! Jangan lari." Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang mirip tom & jerry itu, saat tiba di depan sebuah kelas Naruto yang sudah kesal setengah mati pada Karin akhirnya mengambil seember air yang di yakini bekas pel itu lalu dengan gerakan spontan di siramkannya pada sosok yang sempat berhenti di depannya.

Byur

"Oops…" Naruto membeku seketika begitu melihat sosok yang terkena siramannya, dia bukanlah Karin sahabatnya melainkan sosok kapten basket yang terkenal dengan sifat garangnya dan tanpa ampun itu, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke siswa tahun kedua di sekolahnya yang berarti dia adalah seniornya, di belakang Sasuke tampak 3 orang yang masih satu tim dengannya kini tampak sibuk mentertawakannya bahkan sampai ada yang memegangi perutnya, mereka adalah Sai, Nara Shikamaru dan Akasuna Sasori.

"Hei, Kau dobe berkacamata, apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat seragamku sekarang." Semburnya dengan kadar amarah tingkat tinggi, Naruto agak ketakutan sebenarnya namun sebisa mungkin ia menetralkan rasa takutnya pada sosok garang itu, ya seorang Namikaze Naruto tak akan pernah takut pada siapapun meski dia di cap culun di sekolahnya.

"Gomenasai senpai, aku tidak tahu jika senpai ada disitu, lagipula yang tadinya ingin kusiram itu adalah gadis aneh yang mengaku fujoshi itu." Tunjuknya pada Karin yang berada pada jarak yang lumayan jauh, gadis itu hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Aku tak peduli, kau harus bertanggung jawab, ini yang kedua kalinya setiap bertemu denganmu pasti selalu kesialan yang kudapat, kemarin kau sudah membuat keningku benjol karena lemparan sepatumu dan sekarang kau membuatku mandi dua kali dalam waktu 2 jam." Cerocosnya panjang lebar membuat para teman satu timnya menganga lebar, seorang Sasuke bisa bicara sepanjang itu pada orang yang baru di kenalnya, mereka yakin sebentar lagi bakal hujan badai.

"Baiklah, baiklah, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku itu?"

"Kau harus mencuci bajuku, lalu mengeringkannya."

"NANI?!" Naruto terpekik kaget.

''Kenapa? Kau tak mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan onyx yang memicing tajam, Naruto gentar dan pada akhirnya menuruti perintah sang kapten basket.

.

Bibir yang di buat manyun serta gerakan asal-asalan kalau bisa di bilang agak brutal saat mengucek seragam milik Sasuke dilakukan oleh Naruto, raut wajahnya di tekuk dan malah terlihat lucu dan imut andai saja tak terhalang kacamata bulatnya, ada tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya yang baru Sasuke sadari sekarang ia diam-diam mengamatinya dari tempatnya duduk, pemuda itu begitu mungil dan jika saja ia tak mengenakan seragam siswa maka ia pasti sudah mengira jika ia adalah seorang gadis.

"Dobe, kau itu sebenarnya bisa mencuci atau tidak, kau ingin merusak seragamku heum?'' tegurnya, Naruto mendelik galak padanya lalu dengan sengaja pemuda pirang itu malah semakin brutal mengucek seragam milik bungsu Uchiha itu yang kontan membuat pemiliknya membelalak horor.

"Dasar Dobe idiot. kemarikan, nanti kau malah akan merusaknya." Di rebutnya seragam sekolah miliknya lalu ia pun mencuci seragamnya sendiri, Naruto tersenyum puas, rencananya berhasil.

"Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto, saat dirasa sudah tak ada yang harus di kerjakannya lagi.

"Tidak boleh," cegah Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

"Lalu apa aku harus melihatmu mencuci seharian?" Naruto bertanya lagi dengan nada jengkel, apa sih mau Uchiha muda yang satu ini.

"Tidak, tapi masih ada yang perlu kau kerjakan setelah ini." Jawabnya, dan Naruto merasa yakin jika ia sempat melihat si kapten basket itu tengah menyeringai licik, dalam hati ia berdoa untuk kelematam jiwa dan raganya, kkk.

.

Tbc or delete

ini sebagai fic pengganti ff little hope kimi yang belum bisa di lanjut di akun sana coz alasannya pasaran alias g bisa di buka akunnya dan mungkin ff itu bakal kimi remake dan repost di akun ini suatu saat nanti hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, dll**

 **Genre : romance/ humor (maybe).**

 **Warning : BL, typo (mungkin), OOC (nyempil), dll.**

 **a/n : ini Cuma buat yang suka baca ff terutama Sasunaru sebagai pairingnya, jadi bagi yang anti sama boy love dan lain sebagainya jangan di baca ya…**

 **Selamat membaca.**

Part 2

Naruto pov

 _Satu hari yang lalu_

 _Namaku Namikaze Naruto, siswa tahun pertama di sekolah ini. Sudah sebulan aku bersekolah disini, bisa di bilang aku ini murid pindahan karena saat masuk sekolah ini sudah memasuki semester kedua._

 _Di sini aku memang jarang memiliki teman karena aku sendiri yang menginginkan itu, tapi jarang bersosialisasi bukan aku tak memiliki teman sama sekali karena pada kenyataanya aku memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Karin, gadis yang katanya seorang fujoshi akut dan sedikit stress._

 _Apa aku sangat kejam dengan mengatainya begitu? Ohohoho tentu saja tidak kan?, dia memang sangat pantas dengan julukannya itu, karena dia sendiri tak mengapa jika aku sedang kesal lalu dengan sengaja aku mengatainya fujoshi stress, dia malah memiliki moto tersendiri dalam hidupnya yaitu ' no yaoi, no life' anehkan? Dan entah kenapa aku malah bisa bersahabat dengannya sedari dulu, dan hari ini adalah hari tersialku pasalnya, si rambut merah a.k.a Karin itu dengan seenak jidatnya memasang nama dan photoku di sebuah situs bernama g****r, awalnya dia tidak mau mengaku jika itu situs apa karena jujur aku sendiri pun tak tahu dengan situs itu, namun saat kuselidiki akhirnya aku tahu dan kalian tahu apa yang saat ini kulakukan? Aku memintanya untuk menghapus nama dan photoku._

 _Dan kalian tahu, reaksinya hanya satu kalimat yang mencengangkan,'agar kau bisa segera dapat jodoh'. Dan beginilah situasi sekarang dengan aku yang kembali mengejar-ngejar dirinya, ck sial dia berlari kearah gedung basket, aku secepat mungkin mengejarnya dan tak mempedulikan suasana di dalam sana, Karin berlari ketengah lapangan, aku yang sudah kesal setengah mati melepas sebelah sepatuku lalu melemparkan kearahnya, dan shit! Ini memang hari sialku, sepatu yang ku lempar tadi tak mengenai dirinya melainkan pada sosok berambut pantat ayam itu tepat mengenai wajah bagian atasnya, yang kalau tidak salah dia itu oh tidak ini gawat._

End Naruto pov

Naruto menghela nafasnya saat teringat kejadian kemarin, sungguh sebenarnya ia tak berniat memiliki masalah dengan senpai garang itu di tambah lagi kejadian hari ini membuat otaknya panas, dan sosok yang patut di salahkan adalah Karin sang sahabat tercinta, ck ck.

''Apa yang kau lamunkan baka dobe, cepat pijat pundakku dengan benar.'' Titah Sasuke saat pijatan Naruto di pundaknya terhenti, beginilah nasib sang Namikaze sekarang jadi tukang pijat dadakan sang Uchiha bungsu yang sangar.

''Ha'i, yang mulia raja Uchiha teme Sasuke-sama.'' Sahutnya dengan nada ketus lalu melanjutkan acara memijit senpai sangarnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan julukan yang di berikan oleh kohai pirangnya, ia justru sangat senang melihat raut wajah si pirang yang sangat lucu saat sedang marah atau cemberut.

''Ingat setelah ini kau harus membersihkan apartementku sebagai hukumanmu yang berikutnya, mengerti?"

"Ha'i.''

.

.

Naruto pulang kerumahnya dengan wajah cemberut, Minato selaku sang ayah hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat raut wajah sang anak yang tak biasanya itu.

''Kenapa Naru? Kau sepertinya sedang kesal, apa ada yang menganggumu di sekolah?" tanya Minato lembut, Naruto melihat kearah ayahnya sekilas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar miliknya yang tak jauh dari pintu utama ia masuk.

Rumah milik Namikaze Minato memanglah sangat kecil dan hanya bisa di tempati oleh dua orang, terdiri dari dua kamar, ruang tamu dan juga dapur. Mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua, karena istri dari Minato pergi entah kemana dan walaupun hanya tinggal berdua, Naruto merasa bersyukur karena masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang orangtua walau hanya orangtua tunggal.

''Naru?" panggil Minato.

Naruto yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur single miliknya menoleh pada sang ayah yang kini sudah berpakaian rapi.

''Tou-san mau pergi kemana?"

''Tou-san hari ini akan bekerja Naru.'' Jawab Minato, ia mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang anaknya.

''Loh tapi inikan sudah sore?"

''Tou-san bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah club malam Naru jadi wajar saja jika berangkat sore.''

''Kenapa harus club malam tou-san, bukankah pendidikan tou-san sangat tinggi, kenapa tidak di perusahaan saja?"

''Tidak Naru, itu hanya akan membuka luka lama saja.'' Jawab Minato lirih, Naruto bisa melihat kesedihan dimata sang ayah. Ia paham betul apa yang terjadi pada masalalu keluarganya begitupula alasan sang ibu yang dengan tega meninggalkan keluarganya saat kemiskinan mulai melanda dan kini harus tinggal berdua di tempat kecil yang mereka tinggali sekarang.

"Jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan tou-san, aku tidak bisa melarang." Ujarnya, Minato tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap surai pirang sang anak.

''Arigato Naru. Tou-san berangkat dulu ya, jaga diri di rumah baik-baik jangan lupa kunci pintunya jika sudah malam.''

"Baik tou-san, tapi jika aku mengunci pintu lalu tou-san bagaimana bisa masuk?" tanya Naruto.

''Tenang saja, tou-san sudah membawa duplikatnya, kalau begitu tou-san pergi, jaa.'' Minato pun keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, ya ia benar-benar lelah setelah seharian di kerjai senpai bernama Sasuke itu, dan yang paling melelahkan adalah ia harus mendadak jadi babu di apartement sang senpai, awalnya ia pikir apartementnya itu ukurannya tak seberapa namun saat masuk kedalamnya ia benar-benar di buat tercengang kala melihat seluruh isi apartement yang bahkan dengan rumahnya sendiri masih lebih luas dan mewah apartement sang Uchiha bungsu.

Dan sialnya, Sasuke tak hanya menyuruhnya membersihkan ruangannya saja ia bahkan menyuruh Naruto mencuci pakaian kotornya yang sudah menumpuk, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya Uchiha bungsu itu pun menyuruhnya untuk masak, dan mulai besok ia berjanji untuk tak bertemu dengan seniornya itu dan jika bertemu pun ia akan sebisa mungkin menghindar darinya.

Drrrtttt drrrtttt

Naruto mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dengan segera ia mengambilnya di lihatnya satu pesan masuk dari Karin untuknya.

 **From : FujoKarin**

 **Naru-chan, aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi, sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu ramen sepuasnya besok saat pulang sekolah, jadi please jangan marah lagi yaaaa :D.**

Naruto terkikik geli saat membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu, lalu dengan semangat ia mengetik pesan balasan.

 **To : FujoKarin**

 **Permintaan maaf di terima, dan bersiap-siaplah dompetmu kempis Karin #smirk.**

Di tekannya tombol send, lalu ia pun kembali menaruh ponselnya diatas bantal tidurnya, sambil menunggu balasan dari sahabatnya Naruto pun membayangkan kejadian sebelum ia keapartement Sasuke.

Flasback

Naruto masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan wajah cemberut, ia pun lalu duduk di bangkunya. Karin yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum salah tingkah padanya dan berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

''Naru-chan, gomene.'' Ucap Karin namun tak di gubris oleh sang Namikaze.

''Naru-chan~, Naru-…"

"Berisik Karin, huh.'' Ketusnya seraya membuang wajahnya kesamping tanda kalau ia benar-benar marah pada gadis berambut merah itu, namun dalam hati Naruto tidak benar-benar marah padanya hanya saja ia ingin 'sedikit' memberi pelajaran pada sahabatnya itu.

Sepanjang pelajaran Karin di liputi rasa bersalah, sesekali ia melirik pada Naruto yang terus bersikap cuek padanya, dan sampai pulang sekolah pun tetap seperti itu terbukti dengan terburu-burunya Naruto saat merapikan peralatan sekolahnya.

Flashback off

Naruto tertawa cekikikan mengingat kejadian itu, ia sudah puas sekarang karena berhasil membuat Karin untuk sementara waktu berhenti mengusilinya.

Drttt drttt

Kembali ponsel Naruto berbunyi, buru-buru di ambilnya ponsel miliknya karena tak sabar melihat pesan balasan dari Karin untuknya, namun agaknya ia harus kecewa karena ia melihat nomor tak di kenal tertera di ponselnya.

Naruto pun membaca isi pesannya.

 **From : 089xxxxx**

 **Kau mungkin tak mengingatku, kau mungkin tak akan mengenalku lagi.**

 **Tapi jangan pernah melupakan ini…**

 **Setangkai bunga lili putih dan juga bianglala…**

 **My sunshine**

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berpacu, kedua matanya memanas ia tak mengerti isi pesan itu hanya saja satu kalimat terakhirnya membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai terasa.

Tbc

Halooo all reader… arigatou udah baca plus review ff gaje buatan kimi T^T… moga part yang ini ga gaje-gaje amat ye…

oh iye kemaren ada kesalahan teknis nih.. itu harusnya naru anak kelas satu bukan kelas dua ye.. os awalnya nih ff kimi bikin di fandom anu makanya pas ngedit lupa yang onoh ketinggalan kkk.

Seperti biasa mohon pendapatnya all reader…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, dll**

 **Genre : romance/ humor (maybe).**

 **Warning : BL, typo (mungkin), OOC (nyempil), dll.**

 **a/n : ini Cuma buat yang suka baca ff terutama Sasunaru sebagai pairingnya, jadi bagi yang anti sama cerita homo dan lain sebagainya jangan di baca ya…**

 **Selamat membaca.**

Part 3

Sudah dua hari Naruto tak masuk sekolah dan itu membuat keresahan di hati Karin, apa penyebab Naruto tak masuk sekolah karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu? Pikir gadis berambut merah itu sambil terus menatap bangku tempat duduk Naruto, rasa bersalah di hatinya semakin menjadi mengingat seharusnya ia juga mentraktir sahabatnya itu.

'Apa aku datang kerumahnya saja ya, tapi…ukh ini membuatku bingung.' Batinnya kacau.

Sementara itu sang kapten basket yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke pun tak kalah resah seperti Karin, ia pun sama merasa bersalahnya atas ketidak hadirannya Naruto di sekolah.

'Dobe, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya? Apa kau sakit?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Sasori yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Sasuke langsung menegurnya, ''Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu.

''Hn, tak ada.'' Jawabnya.

Sasori menghela nafas, tak mudah memang untuk mengajak Sasuke bicara karena memang itu sudah sifatnya yang irit bicara sejak dulu, Sasuke selain terkenal dengan predikat sangar namun ia juga mendapat julukan si irit kata karena saat di ajak bicara ia hanya berkomentar dengan 'hn' andalannya atau kalimat singkat, padat, dan kadang kurang jelas sehingga tak jarang orang yang mengajaknya berbicara lebih cepat naik darah.

"Kudengar si kuning tak masuk sekolah lagi hari ini, apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kegalauanmu Sasuke?'' tanya Shikamaru yang langsung tepat sasaran.

Sasuke berdecih lalu berdiri dari duduknya, ''Siapa juga yang peduli padanya.'' Ucapnya lalu melangkah menjauhi teman-temannya.

''Sasuke aku bisa mengantarmu kerumah si kuning kalau kau mau.'' Seru Shikamaru dengan seringai mengejek di bibirnya.

''Hn.'' Sahut Sasuke tak jelas.

.

.

Lain di mulut lain pula di hati, mulut memang bisa berdusta tapi hati tak bisa di bohongi, Uchiha Sasuke adalah termasuk dalam kategori tersebut, pada kedua sahabatnya ia bisa saja berkata tak peduli akan kondisi si pirang namun faktanya saat ini ia sedang berada di depan rumah si pirang.

"Jadi disini tempatnya tinggal.'' Gumam Sasuke, pemuda raven itu memang diam-diam mencari alamat Naruto untuk sekedar memastikan keadaanya.

Di dalam mobilnya Sasuke terus memperhatikan pintu depan rumah sederhana itu berharap seseorang keluar atau salah satu keluarganya pun tak masalah hanya saja sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke menunggu tetap saja tak ada seorangpun yang keluar dari dalam rumah itu.

Sasuke menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kelopak matanya sudah tak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya yang semakin lama semakin berat yang kini berujung dirinya tertidur di dalam mobil.

Tok tok tok

Seorang pria sekitar 45 tahun mengetuk kaca mobil milik Sasuke, pemuda raven yang terlelap dalam tidurnya pun harus terusik, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya yang menampilkan sepasang iris sehitam malam miliknya.

Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya tampaklah dengan jelas olehnya sosok pria berambut pirang yang berwajah mirip dengan Naruto sosok pirang yang membuatnya meradang hari ini.

"Maaf jika mengganggu tapi anda menghalangi jalan yang akan di lewati taksi di belakang anda.'' Ucap Minato.

Sasuke diam sejenak, di liriknya kaca spion di dekat pintu depan mobilnya yang menampilkan sebuah taksi tepat di belakang mobilnya, jalan di sekitar kompleks tempat Naruto tinggal memang hanya muat untuk satu mobil.

''Memangnya taksi itu akan kemana?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

''Taksi itu akan masuk ke pekarangan rumah saya anak muda.'' Jawab Minato.

''Apa itu rumah anda?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk rumah di depannya, Minato mengangguk.

''Ya, itu rumah saya, jadi saya harap anda segera maju karena saya harus segera menurunkan putra saya.''

Putra? Apa yang di maksud pria ini adalah Naruto?

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melaju beberapa meter kedepan, taksi di belakang mobil Sasuke mulai melaju lalu masuk kedalam rumah milik Minato.

Sasuke lalu turun dari dalam mobilnya, ia pun langsung masuk kepekarangan rumah Minato.

''Aku bisa jalan sendiri tou-san.'' Terdengar seseorang yang Sasuke yakin milik Naruto.

''Tidak, kau harus naik kursi roda ini dulu sampai ketempat tidurmu.'' Tolak Minato, pria itu tetap mendudukan Naruto di sebuah kursi roda yang sudah di siapkannya.

"Ta…"

''Naruto." Si pirang yang merasa namanya di panggil menengok kearah si pemanggil, alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu melihat senpainya berada di depan rumahnya.

''Sasuke senpai?"

''Loh bukankah anda yang ada di mobil tadi?" tanya Minato saat sadar jika pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang baru saja di temuinya.

''Benar paman, dan kedatangan saya kemari hanya ingin melihat keadaan Naruto.'' Jelas Sasuke.

Minato tertegun, baru kali ini ada orang mau menjenguk putranya mengingat putranya tak memiliki teman sama sekali kecuali Karin.

''Terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk Naruto, ah mari silahkan masuk.'' Minato membuka pintu rumahnya lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Awalnya Sasuke berpikir jika rumah yang terlihat kecil baginya ini akan terasa pengap baginya namun ia ternyata salah, saat kakinya masuk kedalam ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat hangat dan nyaman, berbeda dengan apartement mewah nan luas miliknya yang hanya memberikan hawa dingin dan juga kesunyian setiap saat.

"Silahkan duduk err…"

''Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke dan paman tidak usah seformal itu padaku.'' Tuturnya, Minato tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

''Baiklah, kuulangi silahkan duduk Sasuke-kun.''

''Terima kasih paman.'' Sasuke mendudukan pantatnya di sofa ruang tamu rumah Naruto.

''Uhm ano, darimana senpai tahu rumahku?" tanya Naruto yang ikut duduk di sofa di samping Sasuke, setelah lebih dulu menyimpan Kursi rodanya di kamarnya.

''Tentu saja aku bisa menemukan alamatmu dengan mudah, kau lupa siapa aku, heum.'' Sasuke menyeringai melihat kohainya menjadi salah tingkah dengan wajh bersemu.

''Gomen..'' ucapnya pelan.

''Kenapa meminta maaf, dasar kau ini memang dobe.''

''Siapa yang kau sebut dobe, dasar senpai teme!" teriak Naruto dengan susah payah, Sasuke bukannya merasa takut justru malah melebarkan seringai mengejeknya hal itu tentulah membuat si pirang bertambah murka.

''TE-…."

''Tidak baik berteriak pada tamu Naru, dan lagi kau masih dalam tahap pemulihan.'' Tegur Minato seraya meletakan secangkir teh hijau dan beberapa toples cemilan di meja.

''Tak apa paman, Naruto memang selalu seperti ini jika padaku.'' Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah di buat seperti orang yang menderita, Minato menatap iba pada Sasuke sedangkan Naruto mendengus sebal melihat akting amatiran dari senpainya.

''Maafkan Naruto, ne Sasuke-kun. Dia memang jarang punya teman sejak dulu, Naruto memang selalu menjaga jarak dengan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk itulah jangan heran jika dia bersikap demikian.'' Imbuhnya, Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya, benarkah seperti itu kehidupan Naruto sebenarnya namun ia sedikit merasakan sebuah kejanggalan dari kalimat yang di ucapkan Minato.

''Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong Naruto sakit apa paman?" tanya Sasuke buru-buru mengubah topik pembicaraan tak ingin suasana hangat di rumah kohainya itu menjadi kaku karena perkataan sebelumnya dan lagi Sasuke juga sedikit merasa penasaran dengan kondisi si pirang.

''Ha-hanya anemia Sasuke-kun, sepertinya putraku kelelahan sehingga anemianya kumat.'' Jawab Minato sedikit gugup saat menjawabnya sementara sosok pirang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya diam di tempatnya.

Sasuke menjadi merasa bersalah pasalnya ia tahu penyebab Naruto bisa kelelahan 2 hari yang lalu itu karena dirinya yang membuat kohainya menjadi babu dadakan hanya karena siraman seember air pel.

''Do ehem Naruto, aku minta maaf sepertinya ini semua adalah salahku.'' Ujarnya, hal yang langka sebenarnya jika seorang Uchiha yang berharga diri tinggi meminta maaf pada orang biasa seperti Naruto, namun entah kenapa hal itu dengan mudahnya terucap di bibirnya yang tak pernah melengkungkan senyum itu.

''Tak apa senpai, aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Sebaiknya senpai pulang saja.'' Si pirang akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

''Aku akan menginap disini.'' Dua Namikaze berambut pirang itu secara bersamaan menampilkan raut wajah terkejut.

''Maaf Sasuke-kun, bukan ingin menolak tapi rumah kami ini sangat kecil dan hanya memiliki dua kamar.'' Ucapnya halus, karena Minato tahu jika di lihat dari sudut manapun Sasuke itu adalah orang kaya yang pastinya tak akan betah jika harus berlama-lama di rumah kecil miliknya, ia hanya sedikit merasa ragu dengan ucapan 'akan menginap' dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

''Tak apa, aku bisa tidur sekamar dengan Naruto.''

''EEHH! Tapi kasurku hanya muat satu orang senpai. Jangan ngaco sebaiknya senpai pulang saja.'' Usirnya dengan wajah di buat semengerikan mungkin namun sepertinya tak mempan pada si raven.

''Tapi aku hanya sendirian jika aku pulang kerumah, maksudku kedua orangtuaku terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga untuk pulang pun tak akan sempat, jadi ijinkan aku untuk menginap disini.'' Berbicara panjang lebar memang bukan maunya namun untuk meyakinkan kedua orang di depannya Sasuke terpaksa harus membuang imej Uchiha-nya sementara.

Tapi bicara tentang kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu sibuk memanglah benar, Sasuke terkadang selalu merasa sendiri jika berada di mansion Uchiha, untuk itulah ia meminta untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang kebetulan agak dekat dengan sekolahnya dengan alasan agar tak perlu berangkat terlalu pagi kesekolahnya mengingat jarak mansion Uchiha dengan sekolahnya cukup jauh dan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 30 menit.

"Baiklah jika itu memang menjadi alasanmu, paman harap kamu betah menginap disini malam ini." Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengarnya, niatnya untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang si pirang tampaknya akan segera terlaksana.

"Khe, dasar raja bohong.'' Umpat Naruto pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke menyeringai keji dengan sengaja ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si pirang yang kontan saja membuatnya hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

'Apa-apaan dia.' Batinnya.

.

Malam ini adalah malam minggu, malam yang begitu di nantikan para anak muda yang baru beranjak dewasa, malam yang paling di minati muda mudi yang sedang di mabuk cinta, Sasuke Uchiha tentulah salah satu di antara banyaknya remaja yang begitu menantikan malam ini di tambah lagi kini ia sedang bersama dengan si pirang yang entah kenapa setiap berada di dekatnya jantungnya akan bertalu-talu.

"Dobe, mengenai kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, aku ingin minta maaf.'' Ucap Sasuke mengawali pembicaraannya dengan si pirang yang kini sedang duduk di atap rumahnya.

Ya dua remaja berbeda warna rambut dan kulit ini sedang duduk di atas genting rumah sambil melihat bulan dan ribuan bintang di langit malam minggu yang kebetulan cerah ini.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja senpai.'' Jawab Naruto yang kedua mata birunya tak lepas dari pemandangan langit malam ini.

''Kau tahu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di lapangan basket, kau terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya.'' Kalimat yang di ungkapkan oleh Sasuke tentulah mengundang kerutan bingung di kening berwarna tan itu.

''Maksudmu?"

''Mungkin pertemuan pertama kita sangat tidak menyenangkan mengingat aku yang yah seperti yang kau tahu dari mulut orang lain.'' Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa maksud perkataan senpainya.

''Aku tahu, tapi apa maksud senpai dengan mengatakan aku berbeda?"

''Kau tak seperti yang lainnya saat melihatku, kau bahkan adalah orang pertama yang berani melawan padaku. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang membuat hati ini tak karuan, mungkin aku saat ini belum bisa mengartikannya, tapi Naruto bolehkah aku…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya lalu menoleh pada si pirang di sebelahnya, ''Bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

''Entah apa yang harus ku jawab, tapi sepertinya aku menolak senpai.'' Raut wajah yang semula tampak berseri kini tampak kecewa mendengar jawaban dari si pirang.

Kenapa si pirang tak mau berteman dengannya -setidaknya untuk saat ini-, bukankah seharusnya si pirang itu senang karena memiliki banyak teman ah ia baru ingat jika si pirang memang tak pernah mau memiliki teman kecuali sahabat berambut merahnya yang bernama Karin itu.

''Kenapa dobe?"

''Aku hanya tak ingin senpai suatu saat tak ingin melihatku lagi, aku tak ingin senpai tiba-tiba menjauhiku suatu saat nanti, aku memang berbeda senpai karena aku terlalu buruk untuk menjadi temanmu.'' Naruto menunduk untuk mencegah airmatanya keluar, ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakan hal ini tapi nalurinya mengatakan jika ia memang harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat.

''Memangnya apa yang menjadi alasanmu?"

Naruto tak merespon ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke. Dengan kesal Sasuke menarik bahu si pirang untuk membuatnya menjadi menghadap kearahnya, namun si pirang tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

''Lihat aku Naruto, coba kau jelaskan sebuah alasan agar aku bisa mengerti.''

''Ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita segera turun karena ini sudah memasuki jam makan malam.'' Si pirang beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju tangga besi yang selalu di gunakannya untuk naik keatas genting.

Sasuke mendengus kesal agaknya ia salah kira ternyata si pirang sangat sulit untuk di dekati.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan apa itu namanya kehangatan keluarga, saat ini ia duduk satu meja makan bersama Naruto dan ayahnya, bisa di saksikan olehnya secara langsung bagaimana Minato memperlakukan putranya dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang walau hanya sebagai orangtua tunggal.

Sasuke merasa sedih karena dalam hidupnya hal di depannya sangatlah jarang dan langka untuk terjadi, ia ingat meski masih dalam satu rumah dengan kedua orangtua dan kakak lelakinya, Sasuke tetaplah selalu merasa sendiri, dan pemandangan di depannya benar-benar membuatnya iri.

''Sasuke-kun, makannya di habiskan ya.'' Ucap Minato dengan senyum hangat terpatri di wajahnya yang terlihat masih sangat muda.

''Ah ha'I, paman.'' Jawabnya dan langsung melahap bagiannya.

"Naru, tousan akan segera berangkat. Jaga diri di rumah baik-baik ya.''

''Tentu, tousan juga jangan pulang pagi.'' Ucap Naruto yang langsung di berikan tepukan di pucuk kepala pirangnya.

''Tenang saja, malam ini tousan tak akan terlalu lama kok.'' Katanya, ia membereskan peralatan makannya lalu di taruh di tempat cuci piring.

''Memangnya paman Minato mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke.

''Tousan bekerja sebagai bartender di klub malam.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Bartender? Kenapa harus bekerja di sana? Kurasa ia memiliki riwayat pendidikan yang cukup tinggi." Naruto menghela nafas.

''Yah, tapi tousan tak ingin bekerja di perusahaan manapun.''

''Jika paman Minato mau, aku bisa meminta bantuan anikiku untuk memasukannya bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga kami."

"Sayang sekali Sasuke-kun, paman sudah merasa nyaman bekerja disana.'' Ucap Minato yang sepertinya mendengarkan percakapan anaknya dan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman dari tidurnya, sungguh ia tak pernah terbiasa tidur dengan beralaskan futon. Sasuke walaupun menginap di rumah temannya tentulah ia akan tidur di ranjang yang besar, empuk dan juga nyaman namun untuk kali ini ia baru merasakan yang namanya tidur di kasur lantai yang keras dan juga berukuran pas-pasan.

''Apa senpai tak bisa tidur?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya belum tertidur juga bedanya ia berada di atas ranjang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang.

''Yah, seperti yang kau tahu.'' Jawabnya, sedikit tak nyaman sebenarnya.

''Bukankah sudah tousan jelaskan, rumah kami tak seperti apartemen mewahmu senpai. Bahkan tempat tidur disini tak senyaman kasurmu.'' Ketus Naruto.

''Aku akan membiasakan diri mulai sekarang.'' Sahut Sasuke tak ingin kalah bicara bagaimanapun ia harus bisa membuat Naruto terbuka padanya.

''Terserah padamu saja.'' Sungut Naruto, tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus yang di yakini milik si pirang.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di hari minggu, pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi mirip nanas bernama Nara Shikamaru terlihat mengayuh sepeda dengan wajah ogah-ogahan. Pemuda berwatak malas dan hobi tidur itu terpaksa keluar dari rumahnya dengan bersepeda atas permintaan mendadak dari sang ayah, Nara Shikaku untuk membelikannya koran edisi pagi ini.

''Ck, mendokusei, ada apa dengan pengantar koran pagi ini? Apa mereka ikut libur juga.'' Gerutunya sepanjang jalan, dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah kenapa harus dengan sepeda mana motor ninja miliknya atau mobil milik sang ayah, saat di tanya seperti itu maka jawaban dari sang ayah adalah tidak ada dua kendaraan itu di hari minggu ini.

Saat melewati sebuah jembatan yang di bawahnya terdapat aliran sungai Shikamaru mendapati sosok remaja yang sepertinya seusia dengannya sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang di rentangkan tepat disisi jembatan yang menghadap sungai.

Shikamaru membulatkan kedua matanya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu, ia sangat yakin jika pemuda itu sedang mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara melompat kedalam sungai beraliran deras di bawah sana, pemuda berambut coklat jambrik dengan kedua tato segitiga merah dengan bentuk terbalik di kedua pipinya itu mulai berjinjit hal itu sontak membuat Shikamaru merasa panik.

Tak peduli kondisinya ada dimana Shikamaru lantas turun dari sepedanya dan membiarkannya terguling, di hampirinya pemuda itu lalu di peluknya dengan erat bagian pinggang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu.

''Hentikan, bunuh diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" teriak Shikamaru seraya menarik pemuda itu menjauhi sisi jembatan, pemuda berambut coklat itu kaget dengan kedua mata yang membola, ia berbalik lalu memukuli Shikamaru dengan tenaga penuh.

''Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Aku berusaha menolongmu!" sentaknya, pemuda di depannya semakin murka.

''Baka! Siapa yang mau bunuh diri, aku hanya sedang menikmati udara pagi sehabis olahraga tahu.'' Maki pemuda berambut coklat itu tak mau kalah di tambah gongongan anjing berwarna putih yang Shikamaru sendiri baru tahu keberadaannya seolah ikut membela pemiliknya.

''WOOF WOOF!" Begitulah kira-kira gonggongannya.

''Ck mendokusei, lalu kenapa kau membuat gerakan seolah ingin bunuh diri seperti itu, wajah jika oranglain akan salah paham.''

''Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya, memangnya tidak boleh.'' Shikamaru tak menyahut, ia lalu pergi menjauhi pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu untuk mengambil sepedanya.

''Hei mau pergi kemana kau?"

''Pulang.'' Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

''Tunggu jangan pergi dulu, maafkan sikapku tadi.'' Ucapnya, Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak lalu dengan malas ia mengangguk.

''Baiklah, aku maafkan." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang entah bagi Shikamaru itu terlihat keren dan manis, eh manis? Aku sepertinya sudah eror karena bangun pagi' batinnya.

''Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya pemuda itu.

''Mencari koran karena pagi ini tukang korannya tidak lewat di depan rumahku.'' Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

''Aku tahu tempatnya, ayo ku antar. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Aku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini anjing peliharaanku namanya Akamaru.'' Ucap pemuda bernama Kiba itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga anjing putihnya.

''Nara Shikamaru.''

Awal pertemuan yang tak begitu menyenangkan namun manis di akhir bagian.

Tbc

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca + review di part kemarin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, dll_

 _Genre : romance/ humor (maybe)._

 _Warning : BL, typo (mungkin), OOC (nyempil), dll._

 ** _a/n : Sebagai peringatan ya fanfic ini Cuma di khususkan untuk para fujoshi yang memang suka ff dengan pair sasunaru, saya udah kasih warning di summary tapi masih saja ada yang nyasar dan pura-pura ga tau ada ff dengan konten yaoi, sekali lagi buat para reader yang sekira-kiranya anti sama ff bertema homo sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca._**

Part 4

Tiga hari telah berlalu dan selama itu pula Naruto berusaha untuk menghindar dari sosok yang selalu berusaha untuk dekat dengannya itu, Naruto bukan tak ingin terbuka pada sosok senpai garang bernama Sasuke itu hanya saja ia tak ingin kejadian kelam yang di alaminya terulang kembali dia tak ingin membuat orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya harus bersedih karenanya.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang di sebuah klub yang memang jarang di minati para murid, sebenarnya tempat itu bukanlah sebuah klub tempat itu memang jarang diisi oleh klub manapun sehingga di biarkan kosong, tempat itu lalu diisi oleh seorang Guru yang memang hobi melukis bernama Sabaku Gaara seorang Guru bahasa inggris disekolahnya, Guru yang terbilang berwajah angker dan jarang tersenyum memiliki tato 'ai' didahinya dan juga ia memiliki luka bakar di area leher hingga rahangnya.

Gaara sensei memang pendiam dan cenderung terbilang judes dikalangan para Guru walau begitu bagi Naruto Gaara sensei adalah sosok yang dikaguminya, karena sosok Gaara adalah sosok yang mudah diajak berbagi cerita Gaara selalu terbuka padanya begitupula sebaliknya, tak semua murid tahu akan hal itu karena keduanya memang bukan sosok yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan oranglain.

''Jika dilihat dari raut wajahmu sepertinya kau sedang 'galau', Naru?" tanya Gaara saat ia selesai merapikan peralatan melukisnya.

"Begitulah sensei, ada seseorang yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku berjalan di sekolah ini.'' Keluh Naruto dengan wajah lesu –yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat-.

''Memangnya siapa dia? Apa dia pengagum rahasiamu itu?" Gaara membalikan posisinya yang semula membelakangi Naruto kini menjadi menghadap kearahnya.

''Bukan sensei, tapi seorang teme pantat ayam yang menyebalkan.'' Ujarnya dengan nada ketus.

Gaara menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya di atas meja tempat peralatan lukisnya disimpan, ''Lalu apa yang membuatnya terus mengikutimu?"

''Dia hanya ingin menjadi temanku sensei, tapi aku tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengannya sensei, Sasuke senpai itu dia…" Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

''Oh jadi yang kau maksud adalah si Uchiha itu, bukankah dia sangat populer.'' Cetus Gaara yang melihat gelagat aneh dari murid yang di sayanginya.

''Kh, apanya yang populer, dia itu sangat teme dan sangat menyebalkan.''

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan muridnya, jika sudah menceritaka seseorang muridnya itu pasti akan bertingkah seperti itu dan Gaara akan dengan senang hati menjadi tong sampah curhatan muridnya.

''Mungkin dia memang benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu Naru, atau bisa jadi dia itu sedang melakukan pendekatan apa salahnya kau sedikit terbuka padanya.'' Saran Gaara.

''Tapi sensei aku hanya tak ingin masalaluku kembali terulang, aku bahkan kehilangan sebagian memoriku tentang seseorang.''

''Aku tahu itu Naru, namun akan lebih baik jika kau melupakan masalalumu dan mulailah untuk mencoba terbuka padanya, yang lalu biarlah berlalu kau harus mulai memikirkan apa yang ada didepanmu.''

''Sensei jangan hanya berkata seperti itu kepadaku, buktinya sensei sendiri selalu menolak Neji sensei padahal Neji sensei itu sangat cocok sekali denganmu loh.'' Gaara tersenyum kecut, ia baru ingat jika ia juga mengalami nasib serupa dengan muridnya ah tidak bahkan Neji itu termasuk orang yang sedikit nekad.

Hyuuga Neji adalah Guru fisika di sekolah itu, ia juga merupakan teman sekelas Gaara saat masih sekolah dulu, Gaara adalah ketua kedisplinan dan Neji merupakan murid nakal yang selalu melanggar tata tertib di sekolah sampai-sampai Gaara sudah merasa bosan mencatat prihal kenakalan yang dilakukan oleh Neji dan kini pria berambut panjang berwarna coklat itu malah ikut-ikutan menjadi Guru di sekolah tempatnya mengajar hanya untuk bisa dekat kembali dengannya karena konon Neji sudah cinta mati pada Gaara sejak masih sekolah dulu.

''Aku dan Neji berbeda denganmu kasusmu dan Uchiha itu Naru, jadi jangan disamakan oke.'' Katanya dengan nada sendu.

''Bhuu sensei curang.'' Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya, Gaara yang merasa gemas langsung mencubit kedua pipi bergaris itu dengan kedua tangannya yang langsung disertai ringisan khas sang Namikaze.

''Kupikir ada ribut-ribut apa ternyata ada calon pacar Sasuke disini.'' Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu, seorang siswa berambut raven berwajah mirip dengan Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang lukis milik Gaara, dia adalah Sai salah satu anak basket dan juga salah satu sahabat Sasuke.

''Siapa yang senpai sebut calon pacar teme menyebalkan itu, dan lagi kenapa senpai datang kesini apa senpai di suruh pantat ayam itu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan seluruh kekesalan yang ada.

''Aku memang selalu datang ketempat ini untuk melukis bersama Gaara sensei Naru, jadi kau tak perlu merasa cemas aku akan menyeretmu ketempat Sasuke.'' Ujarnya disertai senyum palsu andalannya.

Naruto membuang wajahnya kesamping sama sekali tak percaya ucapan senpainya, ia yakin jika Sai datang keruang lukis itu dengan maksud lain.

''Jika kau masih tak percaya silahkan tanyakan pada Gaara sensei.'' Katanya lagi masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Naruto menoleh pada Gaara dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan dan Gaara yang paham arti tatapan itu akhirnya membuka suaranya, ''Memang benar Naru, Sai selalu datang kemari jika tak sedang berlatih basket, ia sangat suka melukis makanya aku tak keberatan jika ia menyalurkan hobinya juga disini, lagipula tempat ini bukan klub.'' Jelasnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, "Terserah padamu, aku sebaiknya kembali kekelas, jaa Gaara sensei, Sai senpai.'' Ucapnya di sertai wajah yang cemberut, Gaara yang menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Sai tiba-tiba ekpresinya berubah menjadi datar.

.

.

Shikamaru tak mengerti dengan perasaanya saat ini, sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut coklat jabrik tempo hari dirinya dirundung rasa gelisah, hatinya selalu mengukir nama sang pemuda pencinta anjing itu.

Padahal itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka namun Shikamaru seperti sudah mengenalnya sangat lama, ah mungkin ia terlalu terbawa perasaanya saat ini.

''Cinta pada pandangan pertama eh,?" gumamnya namun sepertinya tak luput dari pendengaran tajam sang Uchiha yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

''Siapa yang kau maksud? Apa itu aku dan si dobe? Ck kau salah aku hanya sedikit tertarik saja.'' Tukasnya.

''Mendokusei, kau pikir aku tak memiliki urusan lain selain mengurusi urusan pribadimu dengan si kuning berkacamata itu.'' Sangkal Shikamaru seraya menatap malas pada sang kapten basket.

''Lalu yang kau maksud dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama itu di tujukan untuk siapa heum?"

''Seseorang yang tak perlu kau kenal.'' Ketusnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di taman belakang sekolah.

"Penyakit jatuh cinta memang bisa membuat orang berubah ya, termasuk kau dan Shikamaru.'' Celetuk Sasori yang ternyata diam-diam ikut mendengarkan pasalnya siswa yang satu ini memang selalu terlihat sibuk dengan kayu-kayu yang akan di buatnya menjadi boneka.

''Sudah kubilang aku hanya sedikit tertarik saja padanya, bukan sedang jatuh cinta padanya.'' Sasuke mengelak tanpa disadarinya seseorang telah berjalan kearahnya.

''Lalu kenapa teme senpai ingin tahu segalanya tentangku, jika senpai hanya merasa tertarik saja?" kedua iris berwarna onyx itu membola, ia hapal suara itu walau disertai nada dingin dan mungkin kecewa.

''Mungkin sepertinya perlu kupertegas padamu, aku tak memiliki sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupku untuk bisa kau ketahui senpai, dan lagi sebaiknya kau tak perlu repot-repot mengikutiku setiap hari. Kuharap kau mengerti dan tidak berusaha untuk mengusik kehidupanku lagi.'' Lanjutnya, Naruto pun berbalik pergi.

Grep

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, ''Ikut aku.'' Ucapnya lalu membawa paksa Naruto kearah gudang belakang sekolah yang sudah lama tak terpakai, di dorongnya tubuh mungil itu hingga menambrak dinding dibelakangnya.

''Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Naruto.'' Sasuke menarik kerah seragam Naruto hingga membuat sang kohai agak berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

''Bukankah sudah jelas jika aku ingin senpai tidak mengurusi hidupku lagi.'' Amarah Sasuke mulai meluap di tariknya kerah itu hingga terdengar bunyi robekan kain yang di yakini ada seragam Naruto.

''Kau pikir itu mudah, apa kau bisa merasakan perasaanku yang hampir gila karena terus kau hindari dalam tiga hari ini, Naruto!" bentaknya, Naruto bukannya merasa takut ia justru malah menampilkan tatapan menantang pada senpainya.

''Lalu apa untungnya jika kau mengetahui segalanya tentang aku, apa kau akan mencampakanku begitu tahu aku yang sebenarnya, kau pasti akan sama dengan mereka yang ingin dekat denganku lalu setelah itu kau pun akan mencampakanku.''

''Jangan menilaiku seperti itu.'' Sasuke mulai mencengkram kedua lengan atas Naruto dan membuat sipirang semakin tersudut.

''Kau yang membuatku harus menilai jelek dirimu.''

''Jangan sok tahu.''

''Apa aku peduli.'' Sasuke memajukan wajahnya bermaksud mencium bibir Naruto, ''Hei apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

''Diam!"

''Lepaskan aku!"

''Kubilang diam!"

Sasuke mencium paksa bibir ranum itu, ia menulikan apa yang Naruto ucapkan barusan. Naruto meronta sekuat tenaganya namun Sasuke seperti dirasuki iblis dengan tenaganya yang luar biasa, sudah berkali-kali ia mendorong dada Sasuke namun pemuda itu malah semakin brutal dan Naruto tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menampar wajah putih halus itu.

Plak

Bunyi tamparan yang cukup keras dan mampu menyadarkan Sasuke dari perbuatannya pada sipirang, onyxnya membola saat sadar jika ia sudah berbuat kesalahan.

''Kau sungguh keterlaluan senpai.'' Lirih Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

''Aku tahu aku memang tak seharusnya menjadi pengecut hanya untuk mengakui perasaaku [adamu tapi aku..aku mencintaimu Naru.''

''Maaf senpai aku tidak bisa, aku belum siap menerimamu karena kau takan pernah bisa menggantikan posisinya.'' Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini dilanda perasaan bersalah padanya.

Sasuke tertunduk dalam, ia menyesal karena sudah bertindak diluar logikanya, namun perasaannya pada pemuda pirang itu memanglah tak bohong, ia memang sudak jatuh hati pada sipirang sejak ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda itu.

''Jika kau hanya berdiam seperti itu maka selamanya kau memang akan menjadi pengecut, Sasuke senpai.'' Ucap sebuah suara yang Sasuke yakin jika yang berbicara padanya adalah seorang siswi.

Sasuke menoleh dan dilihatnya sosok sisiwi berambut merah berkacamata yang ternyata adalah sahabat si pirang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan tangan yang melipat didada.

''Kau bukannya..''

''Aku Karin, aku adalah sahabat dari Naruto sejak kami masih SD.'' Jelasnya.

"Jika kau adalah sahabatnya tentu kau tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud olehnya kan.''

''Ya tentu saja, tapi itu adalah masalalunya dan aku tak ingin mengungkit masalah itu, jika memang senpai serius menyukainya maka buatlah ia berpaling pada senpai bukan berdasarkan keterpaksaan.''

''Kenapa kau katakan hal ini padaku?"

Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ''Karena aku percaya senpai mampu mengembalikan keceriaan Naruto yang dulu.''

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau percaya pada orang sepertiku?"

''Jika aku tak percaya padamu aku pasti sudah menghajarmu saat kau melakukan hal itu tadi padanya, aku harus segera menyusulnya, sebaiknya senpai mencari cara untuk melakukan pendekatan secara perlahan padanya." Saran Karin sebelum pergi menyusul Naruto.

Sasuke yang masih bergeming ditempatnya pelahan menampakan sebuah senyum, 'Mendekatinya secara perlahan eh,? Hmm aku tak yakin.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto yang awalnya berniat untuk pulang lebih cepat tampaknya harus mengurungkan keinginannya itu saat ia di cegat oleh Sasuke, pemuda raven itu yang tanpa basa-basi kembali mencekal tangan Naruto lalu membawanya menuju mobil miliknya lalu menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Semula Naruto menolak dengan keras namun begitu melihat kilatan tajam yang tak biasa di kedua onyx miliknya nyali si pirang langsung menciut dan memilih untuk menuruti saja kemauan si raven.

''Kau mau mengajakku kemana senpai?" tanya Naruto, kepala pirangnya tertunduk karena masih enggan menatap si raven.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bertanya dobe, karena aku akan mengebut sekarang.'' Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah depan.

Naruto tahu jika jalan yang di laluinya bukanlah jalan menuju rumah apartement senpainya atau jalan menuju rumahnya, awalnya memang jalan di sekitarnya banyak terdapat kendaraan dan juga beberapa toko di pinggir jalan, namun semakin jauh semakin jarang pula rumah-rumah yang di lewati mobil senpainya itu dan Naruto mulai merasa gelisah, ia takut jika Sasuke akan membalas perbuatannya tadi siang.

"Senpai kita sebenarnya mau pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, hatinya mulai merasa risau ia bahkan belum sempat menghubungi sang ayah.

''Tenanglah dobe, sebentar lagi kita sampai.''

Mobil Sasuke menaiki kawasan bukit dimana disana terdapat satu pohon besar yang berdiri dengan kokohnya, Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya disaat ia merasa sudah berada di puncak bukit lalu ia pun meminta Naruto untuk turun dan mengikutinya.

''Kau tahu, dulu tempat ini adalah tempat favoriteku, tapi sejak aku kehilangan dirinya aku tak pernah datang ketempat ini lagi.''

Kedua mata Naruto membulat seketika, bukan dia bukan terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke namun ia bisa melihat sekelebat ingatan dimasalalunya.

''Setiap perayaan tahun baru aku pasti selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membawanya kemari dan kami akan melihat kembang api bersama-sama.'' Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto mulai merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, kepalanya terus terasa berputar, seluruh pandangannya menggelap hingga ia tak sadar jika dirinya sudah ambruk ketanah berumput.

''Naruto!"

Tbc

Hallo semuanya apa kabar kalian, senang rasanya bisa melanjutkan ff ini moga masih pada inget ye.. kalo nih ff melenceng plus makin aneh mohon di maafkan.. selamat tahun baru juga yaaaa #udhkelewatwoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, dll**

 **Genre : romance/ humor (maybe).**

 **Warning : BL alias boylove, typo (mungkin), OOC (nyempil), dll.**

 **a/n : Sebagai peringatan ya fanfic ini Cuma di khususkan untuk para fujoshi yang memang suka ff dengan pair sasunaru, saya udah kasih warning di summary tapi masih saja ada yang nyasar dan pura-pura ga tau ada ff dengan konten yaoi, sekali lagi buat para reader yang sekira-kiranya anti sama ff bertema homo sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca, terima kasih.**

Part 5

Shikamaru berdiri disisi jembatan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam kantong celana sekolahnya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang saat ini dan keduanya berjanji akan bertemu dijembatan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Tak lama berselang ia pun menoleh saat mendengar gonggongan anjing dan juga langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya dan benar saja sosok itu datang bersama anjing kesayangannya.

''Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Shikamaru.'' Ucap pemuda berambut coklat jabrik bernama Kiba itu diikuti gonggongan anjing putihnya.

''Tak apa, aku juga baru tiba 5 menit yang lalu.'' Sahut Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas itupun menarik tangan Kiba lalu menggandengnya layaknya sepasang kekasih.

''Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kiba.

''Ke café disebrang sana.'' Tunjuknya pada sebuah café bernama Sunshine, Kiba langsung berhenti begitu melihat nama itu.

''Kenapa kau berhenti Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

''Nama café itu mengingatkanku pada sahabat lama." Jawabnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

''Maaf aku tidak tahu.''

''Tak apa, lagipula dia masih ada hanya saja aku tidak tahu dimana dia.'' Katanya.

''Sebaiknya kita ke café yang lain saja.''

''Tidak perlu ayo kita masuk kedalam.'' Kiba menarik tangan Shikamaru lalu membawanya kedalam, sementara Akamaru ia tinggalkan diluar setelah talinya ia ikatkan dulu pada tiang yang berada diluar café.

.

.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah hamparan kota diatas bukit.

''Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah cemas.

''Ya, apa tadi aku pingsan?"

''Begitulah dan kau baru sadar setelah dua jam berlalu.'' Iris biru Naruto membola selama itukah ia pingsan.

''Gomen senpai, aku…''

''Hn tak apa, lagipula aku yang salah mengajakmu kemari.'' Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

''Uhm senpai, kenapa senpai mengajakku kemari?" Naruto kembali bertanya, jujur ia jadi penasaran juga dengan senpainya itu apalagi tadi Naruto sempat melihat sesuatu dalam memori ingatannya namun saat sadar ia melupakan ingatan yang sempat melintas dikepalanya itu.

''Karena kau mengingatkanku padanya.'' Jawab Sasuke.

''Siapa?"

''Seseorang dimasalalu, dia seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sama sepertimu.''

''Benarkah? Apa dia masih hidup atau…"

''Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa dia masih hidup atau tidak.'' Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk sedih sungguh terlihat bukan dirinya yang Naruto kenal selama ini, karena setau Naruto senpai garangnya itu adalah orang terdingin dan cuek pada hal apapun yah walau pun faktanya senpai garang itu sedikit kepo dengan kehidupan Naruto sekarang.

Tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya mengajak Naruto kebukit itu adalah untuk kembali mengenang masalalunya bersama sosok cantik berambut pirang yang sampai saat ini tak terdengar kabarnya dimanapun dan hanya satu nama yang diingatnya 'Naruko' sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang yang pernah mengisi hatinya sejak dulu dan merupakan cinta pertamanya, ironis bukan karena pertemuannya dengan gadis itu dibukit Hokage adalah ketika ia dan Naruko berusia 7 tahun dan ingatannya sedikit samar tentang sosok itu ditambah lagi Sasuke hanya tahu nama kecilnya saja karena Naruko tak pernah menyebutkan marganya.

Sasuke memang selalu mengajak Naruko kebukit itu setelah pertemuan pertama mereka dan setiap malam tahun baru keduanya akan menikmati pemandangan kembang api diatas bukit itu dan sayangnya kebersamaan mereka hanya bertahan tiga tahun saja karena gadis bernama Naruko itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari kehidupannya dan tak pernah muncul lagi tepat sehari setelah perayaan tahun baru.

Sasuke pun setiap tahun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang kebukit itu dan berharap jika Naruko tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali dibukit itu, namun harapan tinggalah harapan karena sampai saat ini pun sosok gadis itu tak pernah muncul bak hilang ditelan bumi, tapi sejak pertama kali ia melihat sosok Naruto entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan yang sama saat bersama Naruko kembali muncul membuat rasa penasarannya kian membuncah setiap harinya untuk itulah ia berusaha mendekati Naruto dan menginginkan sang pemuda terbuka padanya agar ia tahu seperti apa masalalu sipirang tapi sayangnya sipirang malah menolak untuk terbuka padanya dan malah semakin tertutup padanya.

''Senpai bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

''Hn."

''Apa tujuan senpai mendekatiku selama ini karena aku mirip dengan gadis itu?"

Sasuke tertohok dengan pertanyaan dari sipirang, ia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan bertanya seperti itu, ''Yah awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi aku sadar tak semestinya aku menyamakanmu dengannya karena bagaimanapun juga kalian berbeda gender.''

''Lalu tujuan senpai yang ingin mengenalku lebih jauh saat itu?"

''Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku ingin mengenal calon pacarku lebih jauh?"

Wajah Naruto merona apalagi ditatap seperti itu oleh senpainya, "Tapi aku tetap tak bisa menerimamu senpai aku..''

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya dibibir cerry pemuda pirang itu, sudah cukup Sasuke tak mau mendengar bantahan apapun lagi dari sipirang dan hari ini ia harus bisa membuat hati sipirang luluh dan mau menerimanya.

''Naru-dobe dengarkan aku, aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu jadi maukah kau menerimaku?"

"A-aku..aku mencobanya dulu senpai, tak apa kan?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, senyum yang bahkan jarang diperlihatkannya.

''Mulai saat ini kau adalah pacarku, dobe.'' Ucap Sasuke seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil pacarnya.

.

.

Naruto memasuki pekarangan rumahnya setelah turun dari mobil milik Sasuke, dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga pemuda berambut pirang itu pun bersenandung disetiap langkah kakinya menuju rumahnya.

''Ciee yang sedang bahagia, bagi-bagi dong sama sahabat tercintamu ini.'' Goda gadis berkacamata merah a.k.a Karin.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, cih kenapa sih Karin suka sekali menggodanya memangnya tidak boleh ya Naruto bahagia karena sudah punya pacar, dan sepertinya sahabat fujonya itu sudah mengetahuinya entah dengan cara apa.

''Kenapa kau bisa berada didepan rumahku Karin?" tanya Naruto cuek, Karin mengembungkan pipinya yang sumpah bagi Naruto gadis itu malah terlihat aneh.

"Paman Minato tadi menghubungiku, katanya kamu belum pulang juga kerumah makanya aku kemari." Jawabnya, Naruto menghela nafas lelah, ayahnya memang sedikit berlebihan jika Naruto lupa memberi kabar saat pulang sekolah pada sang ayah.

''Aku hanya pergi sebentar Karin.''

''Dengan siapa? Uchiha senpai kah? aku tadi melihat kau turun dari mobilnya loh." Godanya dengan mata mengerling jahil.

Blush

Wajah Naruto merah seketika begitu nama sosok pemuda raven yang suka seenaknya itu disebut oleh sahabatnya.

"Kyaaa, akhirnya Naru-chan punya cowok." Teriak Karin kegirangan, Naruto berusaha menahan rasa malunya jikalau teriakan Karin terdengar sampai rumah tetangganya.

''Jangan berteriak seperti itu Karin kau membuatku malu saja, huh.'' Ketus Naruto lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan sahabatnya yang masih dalam mode blink-blink ala fujo.

Didalam rumah Karin tak henti-hentinya membrondong Naruto dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi seputar hubungannya dengan Sasuke, bagaimana pemuda raven itu mengatakan perasaannya atau kemana pemuda raven itu akan mengajaknya berkencan sabtu esok, ya Sasuke memang berencana mengajak Naruto kencan hari sabtu dan Karin langsung menjerit histeris saat mendengar itu, salahkan bibir Naruto yang kadang suka keceplosan.

"Naru-chan tenang saja soal penampilan serahkan pada princes fashion.'' Katanya dengan tangan yang menepuk dadanya bangga.

''Khe, terserah.'' Ucap Naruto dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping.

.

.

Hari sabtu pun tiba sepulang dari sekolahnya Naruto terlihat sibuk didepan cermin, ia sibuk berganti-ganti pakaian yang kini terlihat menumpuk diatas kasur, ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke jadi wajar jika ia kebingungan harus berpenampilan seperti apa dan disaat itu ia langsung teringat Karin sang sahabat tercinta yang katanya siap membantu soal penampilannya hari ini namun sepertinya sosok yang katanya bisa diandalkan itu tak muncul juga atau dia memang sengaja pura-pura lupa.

''Cih dasar apanya yang sahabat tercinta, huh awas saja kau Karin.'' Gerutunya seraya melemparkan sebuah kemeja bergaris hitam yang tadi sudah melekat ditubuhnya namun dibuka kembali karena tidak merasa cocok.

Didepan pintu kamarnya berdiri Minato yang menatap heran sang anak dengan kepalanya yang menggelang pelan, "Kau mau pergi kemana memangnya Naru, daritadi tou-san lihat kau bergonta-ganti pakaian seperti itu, coba lihat kearah kasurmu sekarang.''

Naruto menuruti perintah tou-sannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat beberapa lembar pakaiannya berserakan diatas kasurnya, dengan gerakan kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal Naruto kembali menghadap kearah sang ayah dengan senyum lima jarinya yang khas.

''Ehehehe, Naru hanya bingung mau pakai baju yang mana tou-san.'' Cengirnya masih dengan posisi tangannya yang menggaruk tengkuknya.

''Memangnya ada acara apa sore ini? Apa Karin yang mengajakmu pergi?"

''Bukan kok, err itu,,,,"

''Selamat sore paman, apa Naru-chan ada?!" teriakan cempreng khas Karin mulai terdengar dan Naruto langsung menghela nafas lega, jujur ia masih belum bisa menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke pada Minato.

"Ah Karin, ya Naruto masih sibuk berkutat didepan cermin ajaibnya sekarang." Jawab Minato dengan diselingi candanya.

Karin terkekeh mendengarnya, ''Apa aku datang terlambat Naru-chan?" tanya Karin watados dengan sebelah mata berkedip pada sipirang.

''Sa-ngat.'' Eja Naruto dengan kedua pipi mengembung kesal.

''Kkkk, oke sekarang serahkan semuanya pada princes cantik Karin.'' Ucap gadis itu dan langsung menuju lemari milik Naruto untuk memilihkannya pakaian.

.

.

Sasuke menjemput Naruto didepan pekarangan rumahnya yang langsung disambut ramah oleh Minato yang kebetulan berada diluar, Naruto yang mendengar suara pacarnya itupun langsung menghambur keluar sebelum siraven berbicara yang aneh-aneh pada ayahnya.

''Ah senpai sudah datang, ayo kita akan langsung pergi, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju mobilnya, Minato memperhatikan keduanya dari halaman rumahnya ia sebenarnya merasa ada yang aneh namun ia biarkan saja dulu mungkin sang anak belum mau bercerita apa-apa dulu kepadanya.

''Hati-hati dijalan ya, Sasuke-kun tolong jaga Naru.'' pesan Minato sebelum mobil itu melaju, Sasuke mengangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya.

Tiba ditempat yang dituju Sasuke langsung turun begitu juga dengan Naruto, ''Senpa kenapa kau mengajakku ketempai ini?" tanya Naruto.

''Memangnya kenapa bukankah kau bilang ingin merasakan pergi ketaman hiburan karena tou-sanmu selalu melarangmu kemari.''

''Ya aku memang ingin kesini tapi…''

''Ini adalah kencan pertama kita dan kuharap kau jangan mengacaukannya oke.'' Tegas Sasuke, Naruto tak lagi berkomentar ia pun menurut saja dengan mengikuti langkah kaki pacarnya.

Taman hiburan masih tampak ramai walau sudah sore hari, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mencoba beberapa wahana yang menurut keduanya menyenangkan, tiba diwahana bianglala Sasuke bermaksud akan membeli tiket untuk itu namun tiba-tiba saja langkah kakinya terhenti saat tangan tan milik Naruto menggengamnya kuat.

''Dobe kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran saat melihat Naruto berdiri mematung dengan iris birunya yang menatap horor wahana bianglala didepannya.

''Jangan… jangan pergi…"

''Apa maksudmu dobe, aku hanya akan membeli tiket saja.'' Naruto menggeleng kuat.

''Kubilang jangan pergi kesana, a..a…aku …."

' _Jangan pergi, aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian.'_

' _Aku hanya pergi sebentar membeli tiket, my sunshine.'_

' _Jangan lama-lama.'_

' _Iya. Aku pergi dulu.'_

 _Duar_

 _'TIDAAAK!'_

"AAAARGGGHHH!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja berteriak histeris yang kontan membuat Sasuke kaget, tubuh mungil itu merosot ketanah dengan kedua tangan yang berada disisi kepala bersurai pirangnya.

Sasuke panik dan bingung harus berbuat apa, direngkuhnya tubuh Naruto guna menenangkannya namun sipirang malah mendorongnya kuat hingga tak lama berselang Naruto pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Sasuke terus memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan kedua mata yang menatap tak percaya, didepan sana tampak sosok pirang yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati kini berteriak-teriak ketakutan entah kenapa, disamping itu sosok Minato juga tampak berusaha menenangkan putranya dengan airmata yang tak henti-hentinya bercucuran dari manik sebiru laut miliknya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, dobe?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sejak kejadian pingsannya Naruto di taman hiburan beberapa jam yang lalu ia langsung membawa Naruto pulang kerumah pemuda pirang itu, tak lama sang pemuda kembali siuman dari pingsannya namun Sasuke tak menduga akan jadi seperti ini setelahnya, ya Naruto terbangun dan langsung kembali menjerit histeris layaknya sosok pesakitan atau istilah lainnya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak Naru, Tousan tak akan melepaskanmu, tenanglah Naru ini Tou-sanmu.''

''PERGI! AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANNYA!" teriak Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang hampir saja mencakar ayahnya jika saja sang ayah tidak sigap menahannya.

''Kumohon Naru, sadarlah ini Tou-san.''

Naruto seolah tak peduli ia terud berteriak tak karuan dan Minato terlihat hampir kewalahan menghadapi tingkah anaknya.

Sasuke melangkah mundur dengan kepala yang menggeleng pelan, jika benar Naruto mengalami gangguan kejiwaan maka satu-satunya hal yang perlu dilakukannya adalah mundur atau menjauhi sipirang.

''Pengecut.'' Sebuah kalimat tajam sekaligus mencemooh meluncur dari sosok yang baru tiba dipekarangan rumah Minato, dia adalah Karin, gadis itu memang sengaja tak pulang karena ingin tahu perkembangan hubungan sahabatnya dengan senpainya itu.

''Apa maksudmu?"

''Kau memang pengecut Uchiha senpai, setelah selama ini kau mengusik hidupnya dan sangat ingin tahu segalanya tentang dirinya, kini kau akan pergi begitu saja setelah tahu hal yang sebenarnya, bukan.''

Bibir Sasuke bungkam pemuda raven itu menundukan kepalanya, memang benar apa yang diucapkan Karin tentang maksudnya.

''Naruto mengalami depresi berat dan dia dulu sempat masuk kerumah sakit jiwa selama satu tahun.'' Terang gadis berkacamata itu seraya mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

''Lalu apa hubungannya denganku dan lagi aku sudah tak peduli dengannya.'' Karin tercengang, semudah itukah Sasuke berucap.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan melayang dipipi sang Uchiha bungsu, wajahnya pun langsung terhempas kesamping saking kuatnya tamparan itu.

''Kau memang tak memiliki hati Uchiha senpai, jika aku tahu jadinya akan seperti ini tak pernah kuijinkan kau untuk mendekati Naruto sejak dulu, kau memang brengsek sebaiknya kau memang pergi dan jangan pernah mengusik kehidupan Naruto lagi jika kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.'' Setelah puas memaki Sasuke Karin pun masuk kedalam rumah Minato untuk ikut menenangkan sahabatnya.

Sasuke berdiri mematung, kedua tangannya terkepal iapun lalu pergi dan masuk kedalam mobil miliknya, didalam mobil ia termenung memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Naruto sosok yang selalu membuatnya penasaran dan juga berdebar-debar ternyata memiliki riwayat pesakitan dan pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa dan Sasuke merasa gamang tentang perasaannya pada sipirang.

' _Pengecut.'_

Satu kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Karin kembali terngiang ditelinganya membuatnya tersentak dan kedua mata sehitam arangnya membola, apa dirinya memang sepengecut itu saat tahu tentang kondisi sipirang yang sebenarnya, apa ia memang merasa malu jika semua orang tahu jika ia memiliki pacar seorang yang kapan saja bisa kambuh penyakit gilanya.

' _Lalu apa untungnya jika kau mengetahui segalanya tentang aku, apa kau akan mencampakanku begitu tahu aku yang sebenarnya, kau pasti akan sama dengan mereka yang ingin dekat denganku lalu setelah itu kau pun akan mencampakanku.'_

Lagi ucapan yang sempat diucapkan pemuda pirang itu terngiang ditelinganya, inikah yang dimaksud olehnya? Apakah itu artinya Naruto pernah mengalami hal yang sama sebelumnya? Didekati seseorang lalu dicampakan begitu saja saat tahu jika Naruto seperti itu.

''Ugh sial!" teriaknya seraya memukul stir mobilnya, dengan perasaan yang masih tak karuan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah sipirang.

Tbc

Selamat LTM (lewat tengah malam) semuanya, kimi balik lagi nih dengan ff gaje satu ini moga g pada illfeel ya ama ceritanya T.T…

Balesan review non log-in:

Kyu : ini udah lanjut moga g penasaran lagi ya.

Guest1 : ini udah say walau g pake petir.

Uchiha Liruke : hahaha kayaknya seh …

Guest2 : uhm gimana ya kayaknya masih samar tuh.

Aoi sora : hai juga aoi, yang hope udah dipost tuh sekuelnya kalo yang ex masih diproses tinggal beberapa bagian kok, makasih buat semangatnya.

Aoi itsuka : makasih ya tapi kemampuan saya mengetik Cuma segitu kecuali kalo lagi semangat ngetiknya hehe.

lusy jaeger ackerman : huhuy belum bisa bilang paling dua chapter selanjutnya, ini udah dinext.

Yosh semuanya ditunggu reviewnya ya bye-bye…


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n : Terima kasih buat reader yang udah kasih kimi semangat buat lanjut ff ini kemarin, tadinya kimi g pede buat update part kemarin os kimi takutnya kalian g suka ama alur yang udah dirancang ama kimi sekali lagi makasih banyak.**

 **Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, dll**

 **Genre : romance/ humor (maybe).**

 **Warning : BL, typo (mungkin), OOC (nyempil), dll.**

 **a/n : Sebagai peringatan ya fanfic ini Cuma di khususkan untuk para fujoshi yang memang suka ff dengan pair sasunaru, saya udah kasih warning di summary tapi masih saja ada yang nyasar dan pura-pura ga tau ada ff dengan konten yaoi, sekali lagi buat para reader yang sekira-kiranya anti sama ff bertema homo sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

Part 6

Karin menatap sedih kondisi sahabatnya, Naruto memang sudah tenang saat ini namun tak memungkinkan jika pemuda pirang itu akan kembali histreis saat terbangun kembali nanti, butuh waktu paling cepat 2 atau 3 hari untuk Naruto bisa kembali normal dan hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah pemuda itu akan bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya harus diikat saat kewarasannya sudah kembali.

''Apa sebaiknya kita hubungi Dokter Tsunade, paman?" tanya Karin pada Minato yang sedang sibuk melap tubuh Naruto dengan kain putih serta sebaskom air hangat.

''Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin ia masih dijalan.'' Jawab pria itu tanpa menoleh pada Karin.

''Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjaganya.'' Ucap Karin terisak dengan wajah menunduk dalam, Minato menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Karin.

''Bukan salahmu Karin, dalam hal ini akulah yang bersalah. Seharusnya aku tak memasukan Naru kesekolah itu sebelum kondisinya benar-benar pulih, aku ayah yang gagal.'' Minato menundukan kepalanya setetes cairan bening mengalir dipipi tirusnya lalu terjatuh kelantai.

Karin menatap sedih Minato ia sadar jika ia pun ikut merasa bersalah karena dialah yang meminta Minato untuk memasukan Naruto kesekolahnya.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu Naruto sudah kembali kekondisi normalnya, dan seperti hari-hari biasanya ia akan bangun pagi lalu mandi, memakai seragam, sarapan pagi bersama ayahnya kemudian berangkat sekolah bersama Karin yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya dihalaman depan rumahnya.

''Ayo berangkat.'' Ajak Karin seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto keduanya menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari perumahan tempat Naruto tinggal, Karin juga sebenarnya masih satu daerah dengan Naruto namun jaraknya sedikit jauh dari rumah yang ditempati Naruto dan ayahnya.

Bis yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Karin pun berhenti disebuah halte yang jaraknya pun tak jauh dari sekolah, keduanya pun turun lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Saat ia memasuki koridor yang akan membawanya kekelasnya dilihatnya Sasuke yang berjalan bersama seorang siswi berambut pink yang Naruto kenal bernama Sakura Haruno, siswi yang katanya paling populer karena kecantikannya itu.

''Senpai.'' Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke, siraven pun menoleh sekilas padanya, ya hanya sekilas karena setelahnya siraven memalingkan wajahnya lalu menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi dirinya. Naruto tercengang begitu juga dengan Karin yang sepertinya sudah terbakar amarahnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

''Semudah itukah ia bersikap padaku Karin, aku tahu jika akhirnya akan begini tapi kenapa aku dengan begitu bodohnya malah percaya dan mau mencoba berpacaran dengannya.'' Ucap Naruto, pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya bisa menunduk dengan butiran bening yang sudah lolos dikedua pipi bergaris kumis kucingnya.

''Jangan pernah kau pikirkan sipengecut itu Naru, sudah biarkan saja dia kita harus segera kekelas sekarang.'' Karin menyeret Naruto menuju kelasnya, sepanjang perjalanan kekelasnya Naruto tak bersuara ia hanya menatap hampa kedepan, ia tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu padahal mereka sepasang kekasih kan? Dan Naruto pun kembali merasa ragu tentang perasaan Sasuke padanya sekarang.

Bell pertanda waktu istirahat pun tiba Naruto pun langsung berdiri, sepanjang pelajaran Naruto dirundung rasa gelisah dan ia harus segera menghilangkan kegelisahan yang membelenggu pikirannya sejak tadi pagi dengan cara menemui Sasuke untuk membicarakan tentang sikap cueknya tadi pagi.

Sebenarnya Naruto dilarang untuk terlalu banyak berpikir karena itu akan mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya dan hal itu bisa membuat pikiran Naruto kembali down dan berujung ia tak bisa masuk kembali kesekolah.

.

Sesampainya di gedung basket Naruto tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung masuk kedalam dapat dilihat Sasuke dan teman-teman satu timnya sedang latihan seperti biasanya disana.

''Senpai.'' Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil Sasuke, siraven yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh lalu melihat Naruto berdiri didekat pintu masuk gedung itu ada kesedihan dimanik sapphire sipirang dibalik lensa tebal kacamatanya hingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan ikut terenyuh hatinya.

''Hn.'' Sasuke menyahut seadanya dan hal itu langsung menjadi pertanyaan dibenak Shikamaru, Sasori dan juga Sai selaku teman yang paling dekat dengan siraven.

"Kita perlu bicara senpai.'' Cicit Naruto, ia menunduk lirih dengan butiran yang siap mengalir dikedua pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya karena sikap Sasuke, kenapa ia bisa selemah ini sekarang padahal kemarin-kemarin ia masih bisa memaki dan juga melayangkan tangannya kepipi putih Sasuke namun kini semua itu lenyap apa ini yang dinamakan dengan perasaan yang jungkir balik karena cinta dan sekali lagi Naruto bukan tipe orang seperti itu yang mudah lemah hanya karena perasaan saja, ingat Naruto hanya mencoba menjadi pacar sikapten basket itu saja kan.

''Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

''Kita bicara ditempat lain.''

''Aku sedang sibuk berlatih karena akan ada pertandingan dengan sekolah Ame lusa, jangan membuang-buang waktuku dobe!" bentak Sasuke, baik teman-teman Sasuke maupun Naruto tersentak dengan sikap Sasuke pada sipirang.

''Kau kenapa senpai? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

''Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, dan lagi kurasa kita memang tak perlu meneruskan hubungan ini bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika status pacaran kita hanya coba-coba saja.''

Hening, suasana mendadak hening, tak ada satupun yang bersuara disana semua yang berada didalam gedung itu hanya diam melihat pertengkaran kecil sikapten basket dan kohai pirang berkacamata itu bagai melihat sebuah mini drama disekolahnya.

''Aku sudah menduga akhirnya akan seperti ini jika aku mau terbuka padamu senpai…'' Naruto menegakan tubuhnya seraya menatap tajam onix siraven, ''Aku pastikan kita memang tak akan saling mengenal lagi.'' Sambungnya, sipirang pun berbalik lalu menarik knop pintu menuju keluar gedung namun sebelum ia keluar ia sempat menoleh pada Sasuke walau tak sampai melihat wajahnya secara langsung.

''Aku kecewa padamu, senpai.'' Ucapnya lagi lalu ia pun keluar dari gedung basket itu, tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal atau salam perpisahan dari Naruto karena baginya itu percuma saja diucapkannya.

Sasuke melemparkan bola basket ditangannya dengan kasar, ia pun memilih menjeda latihannya lalu mendudukan dirinya dibangku panjang yang sudah tersedia disisi lapangan, hatinya sungguh panas dan juga ia merasakan perasaan sesak didadanya sejak kepergian Naruto, ia mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meminumnya dengan rakus guna menghilangkan perasaan yang menghimpit dadanya itu namun sia-sia bayangan wajah sipirang yang kalut membuat sesak didadanya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Sementara itu Sai melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sulit diartikan kedua rahangnya mengeras serta jemari pucatnya yang mengepal kuat.

.

Naruto kembali kekelasnya dengan wajah yang murung, tak dipedulikannya pertanyaan Karin yang tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat jam istirahat dan hampir membuatnya panik setengah mati karena bingung mencari keberadaan sahabat pirangnya itu.

''Naru-chan, kau dengar tidak sih tadi aku berkata apa?" tanya Karin dengan wajah dibuat segalak mungkin agar Naruto takut lalu menjelaskan semuanya padanya, namun agaknya usahanya gagal karena Naruto sama sekali tak merespon apapun padanya pemuda itu hanya diam menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosongnya.

''Naru…''

''Sudahlah Karin aku tahu apa yang kau katakan, dan aku baik-baik saja, oke.'' Potong Naruto karena merasa jengah dengan pertanyaan dari Karin walau ia tahu jika gadis itu begitu khawatir padanya.

''Tapi aku sangat mencemaskanmu Naru-chan, dan ingat jika paman Minato sudah mempercayakanmu sepenuhnya padaku.'' Ucap gadis itu kali ini dengan nada serius.

''Aku mengerti tapi perlu kuingatkan juga padamu Karin jika aku ini laki-laki jadi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.'' Karin bungkam, memang benar apa yang diucapkan sipirang namun jika melihat kondisinya akhir-akhir ini ia tentulah tak bisa hanya diam saja apalagi jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan senpai pengecut itu Karin pasti sebisa mungkin akan membuat Naruto tak lagi berhubungan dengan pemuda raven itu.

''Apa salah jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat, ''Tentu saja tidak, Karin. Aku senang jika ada orang yang mau peduli padaku.''

''Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, kenapa kau harus memendam semuanya sendiri. Kau bisa berbagi padaku Naru-chan, aku…"

Grep

Naruto memeluk Karin, tangan tan itu mengusap punggung Karin dengan usapan lembut serta menenangkan, ''Tak apa, aku pasti baik-baik saja.." jeda sejenak, "Imotou.''

Deg

Kedua mata Karin melebar dibalik kacamatanya, ''Naru-nii, kau.'' Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum hangat pada Karin seraya mengangguk pelan.

''Aku ingat semuanya sekarang.''

Flashback

Satu minggu yang lalu.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak Naru, Tousan tak akan melepaskanmu, tenanglah Naru ini Tou-sanmu.''

''PERGI! AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANNYA!" teriak Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang hampir saja mencakar ayahnya jika saja sang ayah tidak sigap menahannya.

''Kumohon Naru, sadarlah ini Tou-san.''

Naruto seolah tak peduli ia terus berteriak tak karuan dan Minato terlihat hampir kewalahan menghadapi tingkah anaknya.

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU DIA AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN SA…"

Bruk

Tubuh Naruto terkulai lalu pingsan, Minato mengusap keringat dikeningnya ia sedikit meringis saat punggung tangannya mencapai pipinya yang baru ia sadari terdapat dua goresan merah yang cukup panjang mungkin ia tidak sadar saat cakaran Naruto mengenai pipinya karena ia terlalu sibuk menenangkan putranya.

''Karin.'' Panggil Minato pada gadis berambut merah yang berdiri didekat jendela kamar Naruto.

''Ya paman, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong ambilkan sebaskom air hangat dan juga kain, paman ingin membersihkan tubuh Naru." ucapnya, Karin mengangguk patuh lalu menuruti permintaan Minato, ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Minato mengusap surai pirang Naruto, manik birunya menatap sedih sang anak, ''Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap anakku.'' Lirihnya lalu mencium puncak kepala sang anak.

Naruto pov

Aku membuka kedua mataku, gelap semua yang berada disekitarku sangat gelap bahkan untuk melihat tanganku sendiripun tak bisa, kuperhatikan sekitarku namun aku tak menemukan apapun hingga tak lama setitik cahaya muncul didepanku.

Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin berpendar membuat kedua mataku silau hingga terpaksa aku menutupnya dengan tanganku dan tak lama ruang serba hitam itu kini berubah menjadi serba putih dan saat itu pula aku sadari jika tubuhku ternyata sedang mengambang diudara, akupun sempat berpikir tempat apa ini namun sesuatu berbentuk seperti pintu kembali menarik perhatianku dan tubuhku yang masih melayang pun perlahan turun lalu menapakan kakiku dilantai serba putih itu.

Aku mengikuti naluriku untuk berjalan menuju pintu itu lalu saat aku berhasil berada didepannya aku kembali dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja kulihat, didepanku terdapat sebuah hamparan hijau rumput dengan beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat tempat itu, ah benar tempat itu adalah bukit yang terpaksa aku datangi atas paksaan Sasuke senpai, tapi kemana Sasuke senpai? Kulihat seseorang berambut indigo berdiri membelakangiku, siapa dia? Apa dia Sasuke senpai? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena model dan warna rambut keduanya berbeda walau tingginya terlihat sama.

Aku hendak memanggilnya, namun suara seseorang membuatku mengurungkan niatku, ''Uhm ano kau…apakah kau Sa-kun?"

Aku tercengang saat aku mengenal suara siapa itu dengan perlahan aku menoleh, kedua mataku melebar melihat sosok didepanku, ya didepanku aku melihat aku yang sepertinya masih bocah SMP, pemuda berambut indigo itu menoleh pada aku, tidak maksudku sosok aku yang lain lalu iapun tersenyum pada sosok aku itu.

''Ya, namaku Sa…"

Bruk

Aku melihat sosok aku berlari lalu menghambur kepelukannya, sosok aku sepertinya sangat merindukan pemuda itu terbukti sosok aku menangis dipelukannya.

''Maafkan Naru Sa-kun, Naru pergi tanpa pamit dulu hiks, Sa-kun pasti marah pada Naru kan hiks.'' Ucap sosokku sambil terisak, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya lalu mengusap kepala sosok aku dengan lembut.

''Tak apa aku mengerti, jadi bisa kau ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya pemuda bernama Sa-kun itu, kulihat sosok aku mengangguk lalu mengajak sipemuda duduk dikursi yang tak jauh dari pohon besar diatas bukit hokage itu.

''Lima tahun yang lalu tou-san dan kaa-san bercerai, aku ikut dengan tou-san dan imotou-ku tetap tinggal disini bersama kaa-san, aku lalu dibawa kekota Kiri dan menetap selama tiga tahun disana.'' Jelas sosok aku dengan wajah menunduk, aku tercenung dan sedikitnya aku sepertinya sadar jika aku sedang berada dingatanku dua tahun yang lalu, ah benar aku mulai ingat sekarang dulu sebelum bercerai tou-san dan kaa-san selalu bertengkar hebat setiap malam, tou-san dipecat secara sepihak ditempatnya bekerja hingga membuat kehidupan kami yang memang pas-pasan menjadi semakin melarat, aku dan Karin hanya bisa menangis saat melihat kedua orangtua kami bertengkar dan tepat setelah perayaan tahun baru keduanya memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Tiga tahun aku dan tou-san tinggal di Kiri dan keadaan kami sedikit berubah namun lagi-lagi kesialan datang melanda tou-san dituduh menggelapkan uang perusahaan milik seorang pengusaha bernama Killer Bee, bukan hanya dipecat tou-san bahkan terancam masuk penjara namun _Kami-sama_ masih menyayangi kami hingga seminggu setelah tuntutan dikeluarkan dalang dibalik penggelapan uang perusahaan milik Killer Bee pun tertangkap dan tou-san pun bebas dari tuntutan.

Kami pun akhirnya pindah lagi kekonoha namun tak menetap didaerah yang sama dengan kaa-san, aku pun mulai suasana baru dan akhirnya mendapat teman baru kalau tak salah namanya Kiba kami pun berteman cukup akrab, tou-san akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan disebuah restourant dan setidaknya selama dua tahun kami tinggal disana kehidupan kami sedikit lebih baik.

''Lalu kau kembali kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan kaa-sanmu?" aku tersentak dari lamunanku tentang kepingan ingatanku yang sepertinya mulai bersatu layaknya potongan puzzle, kulihat sosok aku mengangguk walau raut sedih masih terpancar diwajah sosok aku itu.

Ya aku ingat lima tahun tak bertemu dengan kaa-san dan juga Karin tentulah membuatku rindu dan aku meminta pada tou-san untuk mengijinkanku menemui kaa-san dan tou-sanpun akhirnya mengijinkan namun sayang saat kudatangi rumahnya ternyata yang kutemui hanya Karin karena kaa-san katanya lebih memilih tinggal di Uzushio yang merupakan kota kelahiran kaa-san, Karin memang sengaja tak ikut karena sama sepertiku ia sangat merindukan aku dan tou-san dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan kami kala itu.

''Tapi aku sedikit kecewa karena kaa-san ternyata sudah pindah, lalu aku teringat tempat ini dan memutuskan untuk kemari saja berharap bisa bertemu Sa-kun juga lalu minta maaf karena sudah pergi tanpa pamit.'' Kulihat sosok bernama Sa-kun menarik bahu sosok aku lalu merangkulnya.

''Ya, tentu saja Naru.''

''Uhm, tapi aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sa-kun."

''Apa itu?"

''Naru sebenarnya bukan perempuan, Naru laki-laki dan nama Naru juga Naruto bukan Naruko, apa kau akan benci pada Naru?" Pemuda itu tertawa renyah, huh apanya yang lucu dasar.

''Kau ini lucu sekali ya, mana mungkin aku membenci orang semanis kau, hmm bagaimana jika mulai saat ini aku memanggilmu sunshine saja.

Deg

Eh nama itu sepertinya aku pernah dengar ada yang memanggilku dengan nama itu apa jangan-jangan, sesuatu kembali terjadi suasana disekitarku kembali berubah dan ini…

Tidak mungkin tempat ini bukannya…

''Oi Naru kau lama sekali sih, aku dan adikmu yang bawel ini sudah lelah menunggumu, baka." Aku terhenyak dan seketika menoleh, kulihat sosok pemuda berambut jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya sedang berdiri di luar kedai takoyaki bersama Karin dan juga anjing putih yang tak pernah absen dibawanya jika ia akan pergi kemana-mana.

''Gomen Kiba, Karin, hehehe habis Sa-kun tadi mengajakku membeli kue untuk hari jadi kami yang pertama." Kulihat lagi sosokku bersama pemuda itu, tanpa kusadari airmataku mengalir kini aku ingat semuanya, saat itu dihari satu tahun kami berpacaran aku dan Sa-kun memutuskan untuk merayakannya ditaman hiburan, aku dan Sa-kun menjadi sepasang kekasih tepat sehari setelah pertemuan kembali aku dengannya dibukit hokage hari pertama aku berkencan dengannya adalah ditaman hiburan ini lalu kami akan naik bianglala itu dan Sa-kun tak pernah absen memberiku setangkai bunga lili diakhir kencan kami, betapa bahagianya aku selama menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan hari itu dimana aku akan merayakan anive kami yang pertama aku sengaja mengajak Karin dan juga Kiba ketaman ini hitung-hitung mentraktir mereka dan keduanya yang memang hobi jalan-jalan itu tentulah tak akan menolak apalagi ada kalimat gratisnya siapa sih yang tidak mau.

''Huu curang kuenya hanya dimakan berdua saja kami tidak disisakan.'' Kulihat Karin cemberut lalu membelakangiku dan sosok aku hanya menertawakan tingkah lucunya saja.

''Gomene Karin-chan, tapi my sunshine bilang hanya ingin makan berdua denganku.'' Karin menyikut perut sosok aku hingga membuat sosok aku meringis.

''Dasar pelit, bhuu. Sudah sana kalian berduaan saja aku mau kerumah hantu saja bersama Kiba.'' Karin lalu membawa Kiba menuju rumah hantu meninggalkan sosok aku dan juga Sa-kun.

''My sunshine apa kita akan berdiri saja disini?"

''Tentu saja tidak, aku ingin naik sesuatu.'' Ucap sosok aku kulihat Sa-kun ikut berpikir.

''Hm bagaimana jika kita naik bianglala saja.''

''Eh, apa tidak bosan naik wahana itu, setiap kita kencan kitakan selalu naik wahana itu.'' Sosok aku terlihat tak setuju karena memang benar saat itu perasaanku tidak enak dan selalu was-was.

''Tak apa ayo.'' Sa-kun menarik sosok aku menuju wahana bianglala saat tiba disana sosok aku tiba-tiba saja menahan tangannya untuk pergi.

''Jangan pergi, aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian.'' Ucap sosok aku, ah benar saat itu tanpa sadar aku berucap seperti itu seolah dia tidak akan kembali lagi.

''Aku hanya pergi sebentar membeli tiket, my sunshine.''

''Jangan lama-lama.'' Kedua mataku berkaca-kaca saat teringat hal ini, dan sampai saat inipun aku tetap tak percaya jika dia sudah pergi.

''Iya. Aku pergi dulu.''

Sa-kun kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku benar-benar hampa tanpa dirimu, aku menjadi gila saat tahu kau sudah tak ada.

Duar

Dan tepat saat Sa-kun pergi untuk membeli tiket sebuah ledakan terjadi, ledakan itu sebenarnya berasal dari wahana dibelakang bianglala, aku berdiri mematung ditempatku begitu juga sosok aku yang menatap tak percaya dengan kejadian didepanku, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi yang jelas begitu ledakan itu terjadi semua area disekitar bianglala ikut meledak dan juga terbakar termasuk tempat dimana Sa-kun membeli tiket sosok aku menjerit seketika memanggil nama Sa-kun,dan bagian dari memoriku yang ini adalah bagian yang membuatku seakan kembali pada masa itu bagian yang kadang membuatku tak sadar menjerit layaknya orang gila walau saat itu aku tak ingat kenapa aku bisa seperti itu, aku pun ingat ketika aku berlari menerobos orang-orang yang kalang kabut menyelamatkan diri dan hal tak terduga terjadi salah satu dari bagian bianglala terjatuh dan saat itulah semua kesadaranku hilang begitu pula dengan ingatanku, tidak seluruh ingatanku tak hilang karena seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya memori yang tersisa hanya tragedi ledakan itu dan juga sosok yang tak kukenal yang begitu ingin kutemui dan itu pula yang membuatku terpaksa masuk rumah sakit jika selama satu tahun.

Dan saat aku tersadar atau mungkin kewarasanku telah kembali, aku masih tak ingat apa-apa selain tou-san, bahkan Karin orang yang pertama kali kulihat saat sadar pun tak kukenali, ketika aku bertanya ia malah menjawab jika ia adalah sahabatku sejak lama.

Aku kembali dibuat terkejut saat keadaan disekelilingku kembali menjadi hitam namun tak seperti sebelumnya karena kali ini aku kembali melihat setitik cahaya terang didepanku, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tubuhku terasa seperti tersedot kedalam cahaya itu.

Naruto pov end

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang silau menerpa kelopak matanya, perlahan manik sebiru langit musim panas itu terbuka dan saat itulah ia sadar jika ia berada dikamarnya namun tidak seperti biasanya ketika ia sadar ia tak mengingat apa-apa karena kini ia sadar kembali beserta seluruh memorinya, ia sudah sembuh sekarang.

Flasback off

"Naru-nii, hiks…. Naru-nii aku merindukanmu.''

''Begitu juga denganku Karin adikku yang manis.''

''Selamat datang kembali Naru-nii.'' Karin tersenyum bahagia seraya mengusap airmatanya.

''Aku kembali.'' Balas Naruto disertai cengiran lima jarinya, cengiran khas dirinya dulu.

Drrttt drrrttt drrrttt

Ponsel Naruto berdering, ia pun segera mengambilnya, beruntung sensei yang mengajar di jam ini belum hadir sehingga para murid pun banyak yang tidak pada tempatnya. Satu pesan terlihat dilayar ponselnya dan Naruto ingat nomor itu pernah mengiriminya pesan juga dulu.

From : 089xxxxx

Aku masih menunggumu untuk mengingatku kembali, aku cukup bersabar selama ini tapi kenapa kamu malah menerima dirinya, aku melihatnya, semuanya, tentang kamu dan dia.

You'r mine my sunshine, ingat itu.

Deg

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang bola matanya membulat sempurna, benarkah pengirimnya adalah Sa-kun kekasihnya dulu, tapi bukankah dia itu sudah…

Tapi tunggu dulu dia bilang melihat semuanya apa yang dimaksudnya adalah kejadian saat istirahat di gedung basket, apa itu artinya Sa-kun adalah salah satu diantara mereka yang berada disana, apakah Sasori ataukah Sai atau bisa saja Shikamaru, Naruto tak mungkin akan mengira jika sipengirim adalah Sasuke karena jelas-jelas jika yang dimaksud sipengirim adalah tentang dirinya dan senpainya itu.

'Aku akan mencari tahu tentangmu.' Batin Naruto.

Tbc

Halloooo semuanya…senang rasanya kimi bisa lanjutin ff ini lagi, kebetulan idenya lagi kumpul nih dan jika ada yang masih bingung soal bahasanya yang berbelit-belit atau banyak yang ga ngerti silahkan ditanyain biar kimi nanti jelasin lagi di a/n or pojokan author hehehe

Makasih ya atas dukungan dan semangat kalian kimi bisa semangat buat lanjutin ff ini.

Dan ini balasan review buat yang ga log in :

Yuki otaku : err kalo ngeh pasti ketebak kok hehehe ini udah rada cepet pan…

Fara : kayaknya sih begitu hehehe

Guest1 : ini udah next

Guest2 : ini udah lanjut say..

Im : pertanyaannya udah kejawab nih…

Aoi sora : sama2 say iya tuh sasuke minta di opor ama kimi katanya kkk makasih ya buat semangatnya ke kimi…

Guest3 : sasuke ga jahat kok Cuma masih labil aja.. ini nextnya

Neko-chan : hahaha begitu ya maklumlah sasuke emang labil tuh…

Arashilovesn : pertanyaanya udah kejawab say di part ini hehehe…

Kuro SNL : hehehe jawabannya udah ada tuh di mimpinya naru-chan…

Manamanarul : njirrr galaknya mbak manamana kkkk

Naru : ini udah update moga suka ama part ini ne…

Sampai jumpa lagi di part selanjutnya…


	7. Chapter 7

**Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, saya tau ini sudah lama sekali, saya benar-benar buntu dipart ini dan sempat hampir ingin menghapusnya saja bersama ff saya yang lainnya namun jika membaca ulang review kalian saya pun kembali bersemangat walau sedikit karena saya memang orang yang sedikit sibuk diduta, terima kasih juga jika ada yang masih ingat dan sempat membaca juga mereview ff saya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini dan buat yang udah review mohon maaf juga jika saya belum bisa membalasnya..sekali lagi terima kasih ditunggu reviewnya reader-san..**

 **Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, dll**

 **Genre : romance/drama.**

 **Warning : BL, typo (mungkin), OOC (nyempil), dll.**

 **a/n : Sebagai peringatan ya fanfic ini Cuma di khususkan untuk para fujoshi yang memang suka ff dengan pair sasunaru, saya udah kasih warning di summary tapi masih saja ada yang nyasar dan pura-pura ga tau ada ff dengan konten yaoi, sekali lagi buat para reader yang sekira-kiranya anti sama ff bertema homo sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca.**

 **Selamat membaca**.

Part 7

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah sepulang dari sekolahnya, ia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya akan membawanya saja, cukup jauh ia berjalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba disebuah tempat yang kini sudah tak asing lagi baginya, ya sebenarnya jika ia tak kehilangan ingatannya tempat itu adalah tempat penuh kenangan tentang dirinya dan juga Sa-kun kekasihnya dulu.

Naruto menghampiri sebatang pohon besar ia pun mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon besar itu lalu memeluk kedua lututnya, 'Sa-kun, jika kau memang masih hidup kenapa tak pernah sekalipun muncul didepanku, jika memang aku masih tak bisa mengenalmu maka buatlah aku kembali mengenalmu lagi.' Batin sipirang.

Butiran bening mulai mengalir dipipi tan bergaris kumis kucing itu, pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sa-kun, kala itu usianya 7 tahun sama seperti usia Sa-kun, ya sebenarnya usia Naruto satu tahun diatas Karin namun karena Naruto harus menjalani perawatan selama satu tahun sehingga mengharuskannya putus sekolah sampai ia dinyatakan 'sehat' saat itu dan boleh bersekolah namun ia tak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir apalagi berusaha untuk mengingat masalalunya.

Flashback

Seorang bocah berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam berusia sekitar tujuh tahun tampak terlihat sedang cemberut dibawah sebuah pohon diatas bukit bernama bukit hokage, bocah itu memegang kue tart kecil dengan lilin berbentuk angka 7.

''Ano, maaf, apa Naru boleh duduk disini?" tanya seorang bocah seusianya, ia bocah perempuan yang cantik, rambutnya sebahu dengan hiasan bando berwarna orange di kepala bersurai pirangnya, bocah itu memakai dres berwarna orange selutut menambah kesan manis dan cantik pada dirinya hingga tanpa sadar membuat sibocah raven terpana namun tetap mempertahankan raut datarnya.

''Hn.''

''A-arigatou.'' Ucap bocah perempuan bernama Naru itu, ia pun berdiri disamping bocah raven itu lalu mendudukan dirinya sedangkan sibocah raven tetap pada posisinya semula berdiri dengan wajah cemberut sambil memegang kue ulangtahunnya.

Bocah perempuan berambut pirang jabrik sebahu itu diam-diam mencuri pandang pada bocah raven yang masih betah pada posisinya itu, ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi ia takut jika bocah raven itu akan marah dan malah mengusirnya nanti makanya ia memutuskan diam saja walau sesekali meliriknya.

''Aku benci mereka dan semuanya.'' Bocah perempuan itu tersentak saat mendengar bocah raven itu berbicara namun tak memungkiri jika hatinya juga senang karena bisa mendengar suara bocah raven itu.

"Benci?" beo bocah perempuan itu, ia memang tak begitu mengerti kalimat seperti itu karena ia merasa tak pernah membenci ataupun dibenci.

''Hn, aku benci tou-san, kaa-san dan juga aniki, mereka semua.''

''Ano, tapi kenapa kau membenci keluargamu? Tidak baik loh membenci kedua orangtuamu dan juga anikimu, mereka pasti sedih, tou-chan bilang pada Naru untuk tidak membenci tou-chan apapun alasannya karena nanti tou-chan Naru akan sedih.''

''Kau tidak akan mengerti, mereka semua tak ada yang mau perhatian padaku." Ujarnya dengan kepala menunduk hingga kedua matanya tertutup poni bagian depannya.

''Tou-san dan kaa-san terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sedangkan aniki jarang ada dirumah, aku hanya ditinggal dirumah saja bahkan dihari ulangtahunku.'' Lanjutnya.

''Jadi kau selalu ditinggal sendirian?"

''Hn tidak juga, ada Shin yang menemaniku.'' Jawab bocah raven itu yang kini menyamakan posisinya dengan bocah perempuan itu yaitu duduk menyender dibawah pohon besar itu.

''Siapa itu Shin? Apa dia adikmu atau..''

''Sepupu jauhku, hanya saja kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal saat dia masih berumur 3 tahun hingga kedua orangtuaku memutuskan untuk merawatnya.'' Jelas siraven pipi bulat berwarna putihnya tampak semakin bulat akibat digembungkan.

''Apa kau sedang merayakan ulangtahunmu hari ini?"

''Hn, ini ulangtahun ke tujuhku." Jawab siraven dengan wajah menunduk sedih, bocah pirang itu terenyuh ia pun ikut merasa sedih melihat wajah murung teman barunya ya setidaknya itu hanya pemikiran si pirang saja.

"Naru juga sebentar lagi berulangtahun yang ke tujuh, hm bagaimana jika kita merayakan ulangtahunmu disini saja?" usul bocah pirang itu, wajah yang tadinya sempat ketakutan kini berubah menjadi cerah seketika.

''Hn." Sahut siraven sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

Hari mulai beranjak sore, dua bocah berbeda warna rambut itu masih asik bermain diatas bukit hokage setelah mengadakan pesta kecil-kecil untuk ulangtahun siraven dua bocah itu pun memutuskan untuk bermain ayunan yang berada diatas bukit, si pirang duduk diatas ayunan yang mengayun karena dorongan dari siraven walau bocah itu terlihat datar namun pancaran matanya sirat akan kesenangan mungkin ia sudah melupakan kekesalan dihari ulangtahunnya.

''Ano, aku belum tahu namamu, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya si pirang takut-takut.

Bocah raven itu menghentikan dorongannya membuat ayunan yang dinaiki bocah pirang itu berhenti.

''Namaku Sa.. uhmm hanya itu." Bocah pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap bocah yang katanya hanya bernama 'Sa' itu, walau mereka baru bertemu hari ini namun agaknya sipirang diam-diam mengamati prilaku siraven yang terkadang berganti-ganti ekspresi diwajah datarnya itu.

''Namaku Naruko salam kenal Sa-kun, bolehkan Naru manggil kamu begitu?" tanya sipirang bernama Naruko itu takut-takut.

"Hn." Sahutnya sebagai jawaban iya seperti sebelumnya.

"Naru, mau sampai kapan kau akan bermain, Kaa-san memang mengijinkanmu bermain tapi jangan terlalu jauh.'' Tegur seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan poni yang dijepit kesamping.

Naruko menoleh lalu menghampiri wanita yang menegurnya itu,''Gomenne kaa-chan, Naru akan segera pulang, jaa ne Sa-kun nanti kita main lagi ya.'' Naruko melambaikan tangannya lalu mengikuti langkah kaki wanita yang dipanggil kaa-san itu.

Wajah Naruko terlihat sedih saat menuruni bukit itu terlihat jelas jika ia ingin menangis, bukan Naruko bukan ingin menangis karena berpisah dengan siraven namun ia merasa sedih karena sudah membohongi bocah raven itu tentang gendernya yang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki juga.

'Gomenne Sa-kun.'

Sementara bocah raven itu kembali memasang ekspresi wajah murung seperti sebelumnya, ''Aku sendirian lagi.'' Gumamnya dengan wajah menunduk dengan aura suram disekelilingnya, namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali menegakan wajahnya seraya tersenyum tipis, ya sangat tipis sekali.

''Tapi tadi dia bilang 'nanti bermain lagi', besok aku akan kemari lagi.'' Lanjutnya, bocah itu pun lalu pergi meninggalkan bukit hokage.

Flashback off

Naruto tersenyum pedih ia terus berandai-andai jika Sa-kun yang selama ini dirindukanya tiba-tiba saja muncul didepannya lalu memeluknya, namun apakah perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu karena sejujurnya ia sudah terlanjur menyukai Sasuke, andai saja Sasuke adalah Sa-kun nya mungkin saja ia…

Deg

Naruto tersentak kala memorinya tertuju pada percakapan dirinya dengan Sasuke ditempat itu saat ia belum mengingat semuanya, cerita mengenai gadis kecil bernama Naruko yang ternyata adalah dirinya dan juga bocah yang mengaku hanya bernama Sa itu apakah sebenarnya Sa adalah Sasuke, namun jika ia berpikir kembali rasanya tidak mungkin karena Sa-kun yang menjadi kekasihnya saat itu berbeda dengan Sasuke dan lagi Sa-kun nya pastilah akan tetap sama seperti dulu walau ia sendiri belum yakin karena sampai detik ini pun pemuda itu belum mau menampakan dirinya.

Naruto memegang kedua sisi kepalanya seraya menggeleng kuat, ia benar-benar dibuat bingung, ''Jika Sa-kun yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke senpai lalu siapa orang yang menjadi kekasihku saat itu?"

Di tengah pikirannya yang berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar pemuda bernama Sa itu, Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

''Disini kau rupanya." Ucap pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi itu, ia adalah senpainya disekolah sekaligus mantan pacar sesaatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

''Apa senpai sengaja mencariku?" tanya Naruto tanpa mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, ia tak sanggup melihat wajah tampan itu karena pasti luka dihatinya akan kembali tersayat.

''Ya aku sengaja mencarimu.''

''Untuk apa senpai mencariku?"

Puk

Sebuah benda berbentuk kertas jatuh tepat dibawah kaki Naruto dapat dilihatnya tulisan yang terpapar disana 'Undangan' begitulah kira-kira bunyi tulisannya.

''Minggu depan aku akan bertungan dengan Sakura, gadis yang kau lihat saat itu.'' Ujar Sasuke yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto mendongak.

''Kuharap kau datang dan pastikan jangan membuat keributan disana.'' Lanjutnya lalu pergi tanpa melihat pada Naruto.

Naruto tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke, apa maunya pemuda itu sampai-sampai ia begitu ingin membuatnya malu, apa pemuda itu memang sengaja ingin semua orang tahu tentang kondisi kejiwaannya, atau memang senpainya itu diam-diam sedang membalas dendam padanya dengan cara halus seperti itu.

''Kau memang aneh senpai, sifatmu cepat sekali berubah-ubah persis seperti Sa-kun saat pertama kali kami berte…ukh apa yang kupikirkan, jelas-jelas Sa-kun dan senpai teme itu berbeda jauh sekali.'' Gumamnya walau dalam hati kecilnya membenarkannya.

.

.

Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus berbuat tega pada orang yang jelas-jelas masih dicintainya, namun rasa gensi dan harga dirinya yang membuatnya harus bersikap egois seperti sekarang, bagaimanapun juga ia ingin memberi Naruto sebuah pelajaran karena sudah membuatnya seperti itu, ya sejak ia mengetahui kondisi kejiwaan Naruto saat itulah ia dilanda sebuah dilema, sifatnya yang pada dasarnya memang labil malah membuatnya bimbang antara menerima atau tidaknya keadaan Naruto saat itu.

Dan kedatangan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura dalam hidupnya membuatnya memanfaatkan keadaan, ia harus memastikan perasaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar memutuskan semuanya, Sakura bukan hanya teman satu kelasnya namun ia juga merupakan anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya dan ketika kedua orangtuanya mengutarakan soal perjodohannya dengan Sakura pemuda raven itu langsung menyetujuinya.

.

Naruto masih bergeming ditempatnya semula, tak dipedulikannya dering ponselnya yang sejak tadi terdengar olehnya, pikirannya berkecemuk bahkan ia tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang mengamatinya saat ini.

''Sendirian saja?" tanya sosok itu mulai berani menampakan dirinya, Naruto walau tak begitu dekat dengan kakak kelasnya yang satu ini namun ia tetap mengenalnya hanya lewat suaranya.

''Senpai memang kebetulan datang kemari atau memang sengaja ingin menemuiku?" Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sai melainkan balik bertanya pada kakak kelasnya itu, sedikit mencurigakan memang karena setahunya Sai itu orang yang jarang berbicara jika bukan dengan teman segerombolannya.

''Hanya kebetulan lewat daerah sini dan kulihat ada sesuatu berwarna kuning makanya aku ingin memastikannya.'' Alasan yang tak masuk akal memang namun toh Naruto saat ini tak ingin mencibir atau apapun karena dalam pikirannya hanya satu hal yaitu Sasuke dan pertunangannya untuk itulah ia tak lagi bersuara dan lebih memilih dalam kondisi semulanya yaitu merenungi segala hal dan menganggap seolah Sai tak ada.

''Kau sudah mendengar kabar jika Sasuke-..."

''Aku sudah tahu, tak usah dibahas lagi senpai.''

''Pasti sangat berat bagimu ya, maaf bukan bermaksud ikut campur tapi sebaiknya kau relakan saja dia.''

''Jika hal itu semuda membalikan telapak tangan, aku akan dengan senang hati mengiyakan ucapanmu senpai, dulu aku kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai dan kini ketika aku mulai membuka hatiku untuk yang lain luka itu seolah terbuka lebih lebar, senpai pikir itu mudah.''

''Memang itu tidaklah mudah, tapi bukankah akan lebih menyakitkan jika kau tetap mempertahankan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas sudah akan dimiliki orang lain.'' Naruto mendelik tak suka pada Sai.

''Jika senpai yang berada diposisiku saat ini, bagaimana perasaanmu dan seperti apa senpai akan menyikapinya?"

Sai yang semula tersenyum berubah datar, tangan pucatnya terulur lalu menyambar dagu lancip pemuda pirang itu, membuatnya terpaksa mendongak lalu bertemu pandang dengan manik arang Sai yang jujur saja mengingatkannya akan sosok mantan kekasih seharinya itu.

"Asal kau tahu dulu aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat kucintai tapi karena suatu hal kami berpisah, aku menunggu selama ini agar mampu kembali padanya namun kau tahu dia kini malah berpaling pada orang lain, kau ingin aku bagamana menyikapi semua ini, jawabanku adalah aku akan berusaha merebutnya kembali."

Naruto terpekur, ucapan Sai bagaikan sembilu yang menusuk tepat keulu hatinya, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau ucapan Sai mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

''Senpai kau menyakitiku.''

Sai melepaskan cengkraman didagu Naruto ia sadar jika ia terlalu terbawa suasana akibat ucapan adik kelasnya itu.

''Maaf Naru, bukan maksudku..."

''Aku mengerti tak seharusnya aku memancing kemarahanmu.'' Naruto kembali menunduk.

''Tak masalah terkadang aku memang sering merasa marah tak jelas, oh iya bagaiman jika kau menemaniku dipesta pertunangan Sasuke, anggap saja jika kita adalah partner kencan satu malam, haha.'' Canda Sai diakhir kalimatnya.

''Hm, akan kupikirkan.'' Balas Naruto.

''Baiklah kutunggu keputusanmu besok pagi, berhubung sudah gelap bagaimana jika kuantar kau pulang?" tawar Sai dengan tangan terulur bedanya kini ia ingin menggandeng tangan pemuda pirang itu, Naruto terpaku sesaat namun selanjutnya ia mengangguk, diantar oleh Sai tidak buruk juga.

''Baiklah, ayo.'' Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu lalu ia pun berjalan beriringan dengan senpainya menuruni bukit itu.

Tbc.

 **untuk segala kesalahan baik typo maupun tulisan dan juga pengejaan saya mohon maaf..**


	8. Chapter 8

Bukan update

Mohon maaf untuk semuanya jika saya mungkin tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ff saya disini, saya sadar jika saya masih banyak memiliki kekurangan dengan semua ff saya dan mungkin akan saya daur ulang kembali ff saya dan akan saya repost di akun wattpad saya..

Disana pun saya sudah mempublish satu ff sasunaru disana dan jika ada yang berkenan membaca disana silahkan berkunjung keakun wattpad milik saya yphin2new, dan kemungkinan pula ff saya yang disini pun akan saya repost satu persatu disana.

Terimakasih


	9. Chapter 9

S pov

Namaku Shin, tepatnya Uchiha Shin, aku yatim piatu dan hanya hidup menumpang di salah satu kerabat orangtuaku yang beberapa tahun lalu pergi meninggalkanku didunia fana ini, tak ada yang menarik dalam diriku maupun suatu hal yang istimewa, aku selalu merasa jika aku hanya anak yang terlahir untuk dikucilkan bahkan oleh kerabat dekatku sendiri.

Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak berumur 7 tahun sepertiku, tak ada, aku hanya akan diam saat mereka –kerabat dekat keluargaku- mengatakan jika aku hanya parasit yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya, ketika aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluarga lain yang masih bermarga Uchiha datang dan memintaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka, paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto.

Mereka orang yang ramah dan baik padaku, mereka memperlakukanku seperti memperlakukan kedua putra mereka, Itachi-nii dan Sasuke bocah yang seusia denganku, tapi tetap saja yang kuinginkan hanya tinggal dengan keluargaku yang utuh bukan hidup menumpang walau semua itu hanya angan-anganku saja.

Aku selama ini selalu menyendiri, Itachi-nii jarang dirumah sedangkan Sasuke adalah anak yang berkepribadian dingin dan anti sosial dengan siapapun termasuk aku, hingga aku enggan untuk menyapanya walau kami tinggal satu atap, aku sadar mungkin dia tak menyukai kehadiranku.

Suatu hari Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari biasanya tepat setelah hari ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh, dia tampak ceria walau wajahnya tetap dingin, dia pun lebih sering keluar rumah dan pulang dengan setangkai bunga lili ditangannya, hingga suatu hari aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, ternyata selama ini dia sering pergi ke sebuah bukit tinggi dengan pemandangan yang indah disekitarnya, aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sambil diam-diam memperhatikannya yang sedang duduk menunggu seseorang dan saat itulah aku melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar indah dan sangat cantik, sosok pirang yang sungguh mempesona bahkan aku sendiri pun terpana akan sosoknya yang bagaikan sinar matahari.

S pov end~

 **Disclameir : Naruto bukan punya saya #mukalemes**

 **Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, dll**

 **Genre : romance/ humor (maybe).**

 **Warning : BL, typo (mungkin), OOC (nyempil), dll.**

 **~DLDR~**

Selamat membaca.

Part 8

Karin di buat tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini, si pirang lebih banyak melamun dan selalu tak focus pada apa yang ada didepannya termasuk pelajaran dikelasnya, ketika ia mencoba bertanya pada sang kakak, si pirang hanya bergumam lalu kembali meneruskan aksi bengongnya tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

''Nii-san, kenapa kau menjadi aneh, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke senpai?"

Naruto memang tak menjawab ketika tubuhnya menunjukan reaksi tersentak Karin pun bisa menyimpulkan jika kakak kelasnya itulah penyebabnya.

''Lupakan senpai tak tahu diri itu, dia tak pantas untukmu. Setelah tahu keadaanmu yang sebenarnya dia malah menjauhimu, apa dia tidak merasa jika dirinya brengsek.''

Lagi

Naruto hanya merespon seadanya lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara siku lengannya, pikirannya terlalu kacau karena terus memikirkan Sasuke, pertunangannya yang mendadak dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu sungguh diluar perkiraannya, secepat itukah Sasuke memutuskannya, lalu apa arti dirinya selama ini, apa arti dari sikap kukuhnya saat ingin tahu segalanya tentang dirinya, sifat egois dan nekat si raven ketika menginap dirumahnya karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat sosok Naruto, lalu kemana semua itu sekarang, kenapa semuanya hancur lebur sekaligus hanya dalam satu hari karena sebuah insiden yang menguak jati dirinya didepan Sasuke, apa artinya semua ini?

Berbagai pertanyaan tak tentu arah bersarang dikepala Naruto hingga membuatnya tak focus dan sibuk mencari jawaban-jawaban yang sulit didapatnya, ibaratkan mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami sangat sulit hingga ia merasa akan stress kembali jika terus berlarut-larut dalam situasi yang sama.

"Karin."

Naruto akhirnya mau mengeluarkan suaranya walau masih dalam posisi yang sama.

''Eh?" respon Karin.

''Temani aku memilih baju untuk datang ke pesta pertunangan Sasuke senpai.'' Karin terhenyak, ia tak sanggup melihat sang kakak seperti ini hanya karena seseorang sudah cukup ia melihat betapa menderitanya Naruto saat berada diruang pesakitan apa ia harus kembali melihat hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, Karin meredam isakannya dengan cara membungkam mulutnya.

'Kau akan membayarnya suatu hari nanti, Uchiha Sasuke.' Batin gadis itu.

.

.

Prang

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya saat mendengar jendela kamarnya dilempar sesuatu hingga menyebabkan sebuah lubang dan serpihan yang menyebar kemana-mana, dengan hati-hati sang Uchiha bungsu menghampiri tempat dimana asal suara tersebut lalu ia pun melihat sebuah bulatan berwarna putih diantara serpihan kaca, diambilnya benda itu ternyata sebuah kertas yang membungkus batu berukuran sedang, pantas saja kacanya pecah.

'Apa ini?' batinnya saat ia membuka kertas itu terdapat sebuah tulisan disana.

 _Aku membuatnya tertawa dan kau membuatnya menangis_

 _Aku berikan kebahagiaan untuknya sedangkan kau memberikannya rasa sakit_

 _Ingat aku bisa saja merebutnya kembali darimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya_

 _Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan namun kau malah menyia-nyiakannya._

 _-S_

Sasuke tak mengerti apa arti dari surat tersebut, siapa yang dimaksud oleh si pengirim surat itu padanya.

Cklek

''Sasuke ada apa? Tadi Kaasan seperti mendengar sesuatu dikamarmu?" Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke.

''Ah tadi ada orang iseng Kaasan.'' Jawab Sasuke gugup dibuangnya kertas ditangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Mikoto ketempat sampah didekatnya.

''Siapa orang iseng itu biar Kaasan berikan pelajaran padanya, lihat sekarang kamarmu jadi berantakan begini.''

''Entahlah dia pergi begitu aku melihatnya lewat jendela.''

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kamu istirahat sekarang, Kaasan akan menyuruh maid untuk membersihkan kamarmu.'' Mikoto pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

'Siapa orang itu?' batinnya, ia masih penasaran dengan orang itu dan siapa orang yang dimaksudnya juga, siraven menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba tak mempermasalahkan hal yang terjadi barusan, ia akan menganggapnya sebagai orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan saja.

.

.

Beberapa hari pun terlewati begitu saja dan si peneror itu tak lagi mengirim pesan apapun dan dalam bentuk apapun pada Sasuke, hanya malam itu saja dan Sasuke merasa yakin jika hal itu memang tak perlu dirisaukannya namun entah kenapa setiap keinginan itu muncul tiba-tiba dadanya serasa dihantam sebuah batu.

Ada apa gerangan dengan perasaan aneh dan tak relanya itu?

Dan disaat yang bersamaan pula ia melihat satu hal yang kerap kali membuat emosinya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, di ujung koridor menuju kelasnya ia melihat sahabatnya Sai tampak sibuk menggoda mantan pacarnya, Naruto.

Perasaan sesak dan tak rela itu kembali menguasainya padahal ia tahu jika ia sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan si pirang namun tetap saja ia merasa tak terima melihat Naruto dekat dengan siapapun kecuali Karin tentunya.

''Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanya sosok berambut merah jambu disampingnya, ah sepertinya Sasuke melupakan keberadaan calon tunangannya yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya.

''Hn, bukan apa-apa.'' Jawabnya datar, Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut ia tahu segala hal tentang calon tunangannya itu, ia bahkan sangat tahu penyebab keretakan hubungan Sasuke dengan kohainya yang bernama Naruto itu.

''Malam ini adalah pesta pertunangan kita, apa kau benar-benar sudah memantapkan hatimu, Sasuke-kun?"

''Apa arti dari pertanyaanmu itu, Sakura?"

''Entahlah aku hanya merasa jika pertunangan ini...''

''Sudah jangan diteruskan, ayo kita ke kelas.''

Sakura diam ia tak lagi bersuara namun dalam hati ia merencanakan sesuatu di acara pertunangannya nanti.

.

.

"Nah Naruto-kun bagaimana dengan tawaranku saat itu, apa kau bersedia menjadi pasanganku di pesta pertunangan Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang selalu setia dengan senyum palsunya.

Naruto hanya memutar netra birunya dengan malas, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sai mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama yang hanya di jawab oleh Naruto dengan kalimat 'akan kupikirkan dulu' setiap harinya dan sepertinya hari ini adalah finalnya ia harus membuat keputusan.

''Maaf Sai senpai, aku sepertinya sudah janji akan pergi kepesta itu dengan Karin.''

Sai memasang wajah kecewa namun kembali tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya.

''Ah sudah kuduga, pantas Naruto-kun tidak mau pergi bersamaku ternyata memang sudah ada yang punya ya.''

''Bu-bukan begitu senpai, ukh aku bingung mengatakannya.''

''Hahaha, tak masalah, maaf selama ini aku selalu mengganggu Naruto-kun dengan pertanyaan tak bermutu ku ini.'' Katanya diselingi tawa canggung.

''Senpai gomen, aku...''

''Sst jangan di pikirkan, aku mengerti, sebaiknya aku masuk kelas sekarang, jaa Naruto-kun.'' Sai masuk kedalam kelas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

'Maafkan aku senpai' lirihnya, ia pun berbalik lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Gedung mewah tempat dilaksanakannya pesta pertunangan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha dan putri tunggal keluarga Haruno pun terlihat ramai dengan berdatangannya para tamu yang diundang keacara tersebut.

Naruto menatap sendu mantan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain, jujur saja ia akui juga hatinya tidaklah merelakan si raven karena bagaimanapun sebagian hatinya sudah terikat kuat oleh cintanya pada sang pemuda raven.

''Ah aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang, menangisi hal yang tak penting.'' Monolognya.

Drttt

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi menandakan penggilan masuk dari seseorang, buru-buru ia ambil ponsel miliknya dan sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal pun tertera.

''Ya?"

'Jangan menangis sayangku, aku disini memperhatikanmu, lupakan sibrengsek itu dan kembalilah pada cinta sejatimu yaitu aku.' Ucap suara disebrang sana.

Naruto terkejut si penelpon itu tahu jika dirinya sedang menangis, apa itu artinya ia ada disekitarnya, Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya mencoba mencari siapa saja yang sedang menelpon.

''Siapa kau? Dan dimana kau sekarang? Tunjukan dirimu, jangan menjadi seorang pengecut."

''Kau yakin tak mengenalku?" Naruto menerobos kerumunan para tamu demi menemukan si penelpon yang suaranya tak asing ditelinganya.

''Kau..''

"Jika kau bisa menemukanku aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, semuanya.'' Tegasnya.

Naruto terdiam, bukan, dia terdiam bukan karena perkataan si penelpon, ia terdiam karena menemukan sosok pemuda yang seusianya berdiri membelakanginya dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

''Apa itu kau.''

''Apa kau baru saja menemukanku, jika iya ikuti aku.'' Pemuda itu mematikan sambungannya lalu melesat dengan cepat membelah kerumunan orang-orang, Naruto pun tak kalah gesit saat mengikutinya.

Naruto memperhatikan punggung pemuda itu ia merasa familiar dengan sosoknya, bahkan suaranya pun sangat dikenalinya, mungkinkah sosok itu adalah 'dia', Naruto mempercepat langkahnya ia sungguh ingin memastikan semuanya.

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura masih sibuk menyapa para tamu, walau pesta sudah dimulai namun acara pertukaran cincin belumlah dilaksanakan.

''Sakura-chan selamat ya atasa pertunangan kalian.'' Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut merah pada Sakura.

''Ah bibi, pertukaran cincin saja belum di laksanakan jadi kami belum sah menjadi tunangan.'' Guraunya.

Sasuke awalnya terlihat tak acuh pada wanita itu namun saat ia menoleh dirinya langsung terkejut kala melihat sosok wanita itu.

''Kau tunangan Sakura-chan kan? Tampan sekali.'' Pujinya, Sasuke memandang wanita itu tak percaya apa dirinya sedang berhalusinasi.

''Sasuke-kun jangan bengong saja, tidak sopan menatap seseorang yang lebih tua seperti itu.'' Tegur Sakura karena merasa jika Sasuke terlalu berlebihan menatap wanita itu.

''Tak masalah Sakura-chan. Nah Sasuke-kun perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Kushina sepupu jauh ayah Sakura-chan.'' Wanita bernama Kushina itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal bibi, dan maaf soal tadi.'' Ucapnya ramah, Kushina hanya tersenyum maklum seraya mengusap surai raven Sasuke.

''Jangan dipikirkan.''

''Ano..kalau boleh bisakah kita berdua bicara ditempat lain ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda?"

Sakura dan juga Kushina di buat heran oleh permintaan Sasuke, ''Baiklah.'' Jawab Kushina setelah diam sejenak.

.

''Apa yang ingin Sasuke-kun tanyakan padaku?"

Kushina memulai percakapannya dengan Sasuke, saat ini keduanya berada disebuah ruangan yang hanya terdapat dua kursi yang saling berhadapan tak lupa sebuah meja bulat ditengahnya sebagai pemisah jarak keduanya.

''Apa anda mempunyai seorang putri?" Sasuke bertanya langsung.

''Ya, aku mempunyai seorang putri, namanya Karin dia satu sekolah dengan Sakura-chan bisa dibilang Karin satu tingkat dibawah kelas Sakura-chan.''

Sasuke terkejut mendengar sebuah nama yang tak asing baginya, jadi Karin adalah anak dari wanita didepannya tapi tunggu bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan si raven.

''Maksudku apa anda mempunyai seorang putri bernama Naruko?"

Kushina berjengit senyum ramah diwajahnya kini hilang dan berubah menjadi sendu, ''Dia bukan putriku Sasuke-kun.'' Lirihnya.

Eh?

Apa maksudnya? Batin Sasuke heran.

''Dia memang bukan putriku tapi dia adalah putraku, namanya Naruto.''

Sasuke menganga tak percaya, apa katanya tadi Naruko adalah Naruto? Apa Naruto yang dimaksudnya adalah Naruto mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti.''

''Sejak dulu sebelum Naruto lahir, aku begitu menginginkan anak pertamaku adalah perempuan tapi takdir berkata lain Naruto terlahir sebagai laki-laki, aku tentu tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini hingga aku sering nekat mendandaninya layaknya perempun hingga akhirnya aku kembali mengandung dan lahirlah Karin.

Tapi itu tak mengubah pendirianku walau anak keduaku lahir berjenis kelamin perempuan tetap saja obsesiku menginginkan putraku sebagai perempuan terus berlanjut hingga ia tumbuh besar, saat itulah hubunganku dan mantan suamiku mulai retak kami sering bertengkar karena obsesiku yang menurutnya berlebihan pada Naruto dan memutuskan untuk berpisah, Naruto ikut dengan mantan suamiku dan Karin ikut denganku.'' Kushina menunduk saat mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa mantan suami anda bernama Namikaze Minato?"

Kushina sempat terkejut, darimana Sasuke tahu nama mantan suaminya namun ia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi ia terlalu shok, jadi selama ini gadis yang selalu ditunggunya adalah Naruto, mantan kekasihnya orang yang di putuskannya sepihak hingga menyakiti perasaannya.

Sasuke bangkit ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa, ya dia berniat untuk menemui Naruto yang pastinya menjadi salah satu tamu di pestanya, ia harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

Ketika pintu dibuka Sasuke dibuat terkejut saat melihat sosok Sakura bediri tepat didepannya dengan berurai airmata.

''Sakura.."

''Aku mengerti Sasuke, aku mendengar semuanya, kau bertanya pada bibi agar tahu siapa gadis dimasa lalumu kan, yang ternyata dia adalah mantan kekasihmu sendiri.'' Sasuke diam, ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

''Maafkan aku Sakura, aku..''

''Pergilah, cari dia. Aku akan lebih merasa lega jika kau bersamanya Sasuke-kun, bersamaku kau hanya akan terbelenggu dalam ketidakpastian perasaanmu padaku, jangan memaksakan diri lagi oke.''

Sasuke mengangguk, ia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura, memang benar ucapan gadis pink itu jika ia terus memaksakan perasaannya pada Sakura, bukan hanya gadis itu saja yang tersakiti atas ketidakpastian perasaannya pada gadis itu namun dirinya pun akan ikut merasakan kesakitan yang sama karena sosok yang dicintainya pula.

''Ya kau benar Sakura, maafkan keegoisanku yang membuatmu ikut terlibat dalam masalahku.''

''Tak apa, aku senang menjadi teman 'curhat'mu selama ini.'' Sakura tersenyum jahil seraya menghapus jejak airmatanya.

''Sejak kapan aku curhat padamu, ah aku harus pergi.''

''Tunggu Sasuke-kun.'' Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan langkah karena Sakura menahan lengannya.

''Berikan ini padanya, bukankah dia yang lebih berhak menerima cincin ini, soal ayah dan ibu juga keluargamu biar aku yang bicara.''

''Terima kasih Sakura.''

Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih ia merasa sesak sekaligus lega, Kushina yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pun memutuskan menghampiri gadis itu lalu merangkul bahunya.

''Jika dia memang bukan jodohmu, kau harus lebih kuat dan tegar saat merelakannya.''

''Iya bibi, aku akan berusaha, aku memang mencintainya tapi kebahagiaannya pun jauh lebih penting, dan sumber kebahagiannya adalah Naruto, anakmu."

''Aku pun tak menyangka jika Sasuke-kun adalah bocah yang selalu diceritakan oleh Naruto saat ia masih kecil dulu, dunia rasanya sempit sekali ne Sakura-chan.''

''Ya bibi benar.''

.

.

Pemuda yang diikuti Naruto berhenti ditepi kolam renang yang berada dibelakang gedung mewah itu, ia masih bergeming ditempatnya tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

''Kau...aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau Sai senpai kan?"

Sai menyeringai lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto, ''Kau benar ini aku, Sai atau kau bisa panggil aku Sa-kun.''

Netra biru milik Naruto membola sungguh ia sangat terkejut bukan hanya tebakannya saja yang benar namun juga sebuah nama yang sangat dikenalnya di ucapkan oleh pemuda itu.

''Apa maksudmu senpai, kau adalah Sa-kun?"

Sai tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya lalu kembali membukanya perlahan, ia mendekati Naruto menyisakan jarak beberapa senti darinya.

''Naru, apapun yang kau dengar dariku adalah sebuah kenyataan dan kau harus bisa menentukan pilihanmu setelahnya, kau mengerti,"

Naruto mengangguk tiba-tiba perasaanya berubah menjadi was-was, apa yang akan di jelaskan Sai padanya.

''Maafkan aku yang selama ini membohongimu Naru, tapi percayalah jika aku adalah Sa-kun mu yang kau anggap sudah mati.''

''Ap...bagaimana mungkin, bukankah saat itu.."

''Ya keadaan saat itu sepertinya memang memungkinkan jika aku tak akan selamat tapi kaupun harus tahu jika keajaiban itu selalu ada, aku buktinya selamat walau wajahku rusak parah saat itu, seseorang menyelamatkanku dia berkata jika aku koma selama lebih dari 5 bulan hingga tanpa ijin dia meminta dokter yang menanganiku mengoperasi wajahku, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini naru.''

''Lalu jika kau masih hidup kenapa kau tak pernah menemuiku, apa karena aku menjadi gila setelah kejadian itu yang membuatmu enggan menemuiku.''

''Tidak bukan itu, aku hanya merasa tak sanggup menemuimu karena aku pun saat itu terlalu bingung, aku merasa malu memperlihatkan wajah ini padamu, karena..."

''Karena apa?"

''Karena wajah yang kupakai saat di operasi adalah wajah Sasuke, dokter yang mengoperasi wajahku membentuk wajah ini seperti wajah Sasuke, ia menemukan poto Sasuke di dompetku hingga ia mengira jika itu adalah aku.''

''Apa kau sedang mengarang sebuah cerita senpai, sungguh karanganmu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal, dan kau mengenal Sasuke sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sebenarnya?"

Sai tertawa sangat keras, ''Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. Kenapa nama itu terasa bagaikan benalu dalam hidupku, sejak dulu aku selalu iri padanya, dia memiliki segalanya sedangkan aku, siapa aku? Aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang menumpang secara gratis dirumahnya.''

Naruto mengernyit Sai kini bercerita mirip orang mabuk yang mulai mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya secara jujur dan terang-terangan.

''Sasuke selalu mendapatkan keberuntungan, termasuk kau, ya asal kau tahu saja Sa-kun yang kau temui pada awalnya memang dia, dan aku hanya bayangan yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi hanya untuk melihat dirimu.

Sasuke yang dingin, Sasuke yang antisosial berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat saat bertemu denganmu, ia selalu menunggumu saat kau pergi namun dia pun memiliki batasan dia bosan menunggumu lalu menyerah tepat saat kau datang kebukit itu saat itulah aku Shin Uchiha yang menggantikannya lalu mengaku sebagai Sa-kun padamu.''

Naruto membekap mulutnya, pengakuan Sai sungguh di luar logikanya, "Ini aneh pasti ada kesalahan, kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

''Tapi begitulah kenyataannya Naru, aku terpesona pada pandangan pertama saat melihatmu di bukit itu dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke setiap kali ia bertemu denganmu disana.''

"Aku masih tak percaya, jika kau adalah Sa-kun hiks.'' Naruto terisak pelan, hal yang diceritakan Sai padanya masih belum sepenuhnya ia percaya.

Sai mencengkram bahu Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu meringis karena kesakitan, ''Kau boleh tak mempercayaiku Naru, walau kenyataannya Sasuke adalah Sa-kun yang sebenarnya tapi akulah Sa-kun yang menjadi kekasihmu selama satu tahun kau ingat itu, jadi apa keputusanmu sekarang, apa kau mau kembali padaku?"

''Maaf senpai aku tidak bisa.''

"Kenapa?"

''Karena perasaanku sudah berubah sejak bersama Sasuke senpai, perasaanku pada Sa-kun kekasihku yang dulu sudah lenyap karena rasa cintaku pada Sasuke senpai lebih kuat, mungkin sejak awal kami sudah terikat satu sama lain walau saat itu kami saling merahasiakan jati diri kami tapi ikatan itu tetap kuat hingga sekarang, walaupun kau berusaha menjadi dirinya saat itu tapi melihat kenyataannya sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa kembali padamu karena hatiku sudah terlanjur mencintainya sebagai sosoknya.''

"Aku mengerti kau mungkin masih belum bisa menerima semua ini, tapi apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan orang lain, Sa-kun mu itu bahkan tak menerima kenyataan tentang keadaan mentalmu saat ini, dia sudah menyakitimu Naru.''

''A...Aku..."

''Pikirkan ini baik-baik, jika kau siap datanglah padaku.'' Sai melepas cengkramannya dibahu Naruto ia pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya, ia dilanda rasa bimbang apa ia harus mengejar Sai atau...

''Naru!"

Naruto melotot tak percaya saat gendang telinganya mendengar seseorang yang sangat dikenali suaranya memanggil namanya, ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke tengah berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

''Sen-pai?"

''Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, aku mencarimu hingga berlari-lari dan akhirnya sampai ketempat ini dan aku senang karena usahaku tak sia-sia.'' Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit tersendat.

''Kenapa senpai mencariku, bukankah seharusnya..''

''Aku tidak bertunangan denganya Naru, karena aku mulai sekarang akan selalu berada disisimu.'' Sasuke membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

''Jadi maksud senpai?"

''Aku sudah tahu semuanya sekarang, kau adalah sosok yang selama ini kunantikan Naru, aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap tak wajar padamu hanya karena mengetahui riwayatmu.''

''Senpai tahu dari siapa?" tanya Naruto, ia sedikit cemas jika Sasuke ternyata mendengar semua cerita Sai beberapa waktu yang lalu.

''Ibumu.''

"Eh?"

''Aku bertemu ibumu, wanita yang dulu mengajakmu pulang, dia ternyata masih memiliki hubungan saudara dengan Sakura disitulah aku mulai bertanya tentang Naruko yang ternyata adalah kau.''

"Tolong pertemukan aku dengan beliau senpai, kumohon." Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya yang tentu saja malah mendapat senyuman geli diwajah tampan itu.

''Tentu saja dobe, tapi kau boleh menemuinya setelah acara pertunangan kita selesai.''

''Eh tunangan? Aku dan senpai?"

''Ya, apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi dobe, dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke, walau kau kohai disekolahku tetap saja kita sepantaran kan, ayo sebentar lagi acara dimulai.''

''Ta..tapi bagaimana dengan..hmmm"

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto saat ia merasa jika calon tunangannya itu mulai cerewet dengan berbagai pertanyaannya.

''Bicara satu kata lagi kau akan langsung kuseret kekamarku, Naru.''

Mulut Naruto terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali begitu mendengar ancaman menjurus kemesuman Sasuke terlontar, ia hanya bisa pasrah saja diseret oleh pemuda yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi tunangannya.

.

Acara pertukaran cincin berlangsung dengan lancar tanpa ada pihak yang menghambat, baik pihak keluarga Uchiha maupun Haruno tak mempermasalahkan pembatalan pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura karena gadis itu sudah menceritakan semuanya.

Naruto pun kini tak mampu lagi membendung rasa bahagianya begitu melihat sosok wanita yang selalu dirindukannya kini berada didepannya atau lebih tepatnya sedang memeluknya serta memberikan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

''Kaa-san aku rindu padamu?"

''Kaa-san juga Naru, berbahagialah bersama orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu.''

''Ne Kaa-san itu sudah pasti.''

Drrttt

Naruto merasakan ponselnya kembali dan kali ini sebuah pesan masuk, ia beringsut menjauhi sang ibu lalu membaca pesan dari nomor yang sama dengan nomor sebelumnya.

''Sai senpai.'' Bisiknya saat membaca pesan dari pemuda yang entah berada dimana saat ini.

"Ehem, mau sampai kapan melamun disana dobe, kau belum puas membuatku cemburu karena melihatmu memeluk ibumu lalu kau sekarang malah bermesraan dengan ponselmu, apa perlu ku museum kan saja ponsel sialan itu.'' Cerocos Sasuke tanpa jeda yang bagi Naruto bukan Sasuke sekali alias OOC.

"Aku hanya membaca pesan dari fansku saja teme, dan hei apa maksudmu itu kau cemburu pada kaa-san sungguh tidak sopan dan jangan harap kau bisa berbuat seenaknya dengan ponselku.'' Naruto mengembungkan pipinya lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping tanda ia sedang ngambek katanya.

Sasuke menyeringai setan, ia pun seketika mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan gaya bridal lalu membawanya keluar dari gedung mewah itu.

''Teme kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Menurutmu tempat apa yang paling cocok menyekolahkan bibirmu yang berani membantah seorang Uchiha yang terhormat ini?"

Glup

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah, sepertinya ia sudah membangunkan predator buas dalam diri tunangannya.

''Err Sasuke, aku minta maaf telah bicara kurang ajar padamu, jadi turunkan aku ya." Rayunya dan sepertinya itu tak mempan sama sekali.

''Hn, .bat. dobe.''

Dan Naruto pun tak tahan untuk tak berteriak.

''TEME MESUM TURUNKAN AKU!"

Pribadi Naruto yang dulu pun kembali padanya.

 **End**

Pesan dari Sai untuk Naruto sesaat sebelumnya.

 _Aku disini melihatmu berbahagia bersamanya mencoba memberimu kesempatan kembali padanya, tapi ingatlah Naru bahwa aku tak semudah itu melepaskanmu untuknya, aku akan menguji seberapa kau mampu mempertahankan hubungan kalian, dengan teror yang akan kukirimkan untuk merusak hubungan kalian._

 _Sai_

Real end/tbc for sekuel.

 **Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam ff saya, dan ff ini akan saya buat seri keduanya di wattpad dimana Naruto dan Sasuke menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya, juga kelanjutan hubungan Shikakiba dan Nejigaa tak lupa saya tambahkan tokoh baru juga yang menjadi pelengkap jalannya cerita seri 2 ff ini nanti..**

 **Sampai jumpa...**


End file.
